The Once and Future King
by kingsguardian12
Summary: "Mr. Arc, What is a king?" were the words that lead to Jaune's very transformation from an abandoned and lonely boy to the warrior he is now as he retakes his steps back into Beacon. Welcome to the legend of The Once and Future King! image isn't mine at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:** The Making of a King

"Headmaster Ozpin, we would like to formally request the removal of Jaune Arc from our team and instate Alistair Kurokoro as a his replacement on team JNPR". The headmaster's eyebrows raised a good few inches and he took a long draught of his coffee.

"A rather _interesting_ proposal may I inquire why that you deem is needed to be replaced?"

"I feel as if the life of a huntsman is far to dangerous for Jaune professor, and that he is not suited towards the lifestyle".

"Interesting, ?"

"Alistair far outstrips Jaune in just about every category, he has shown strategic skills on par with Jaune, he is a far better combatant, and we would honestly prefer him to Jaune."

"I see, ?"

"Al-Al is superduper cool! He knows how to make pancakes! And his weapon is uber cool! Did I mention he knows how to make sloth sounds? Oooh ooh and-".

"That is enough , thank you."

Jaune felt his entire world had just been pulled from under him. His _team_ the very People he was supposed to trust with his very being. The people who were to be his second family, had just abandoned him. Not even Goodwitch's comforting hand could help with how utterly betrayed and alone he felt.

"I see, so it's final then, will replace Jaune Arc forming team PARN (Pawn) led by Pyrrha Nikos." Ozpin couldn't help but look frustrated and disappointed with the remaining members of team JNPR. He took another long draught of coffee as he dismissed the newly formed team. Ozpin then gave a sympathetic glance over to Jaune who seemed on the verge of breaking down, and as the professor reached out Jaune's heart couldn't take it anymore and he ran. Breaking free of Goodwitch's grasp and sprinted down the hallway ignoring Goodwitch's cries for his name.

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!"

" **Jaune!** "

His eyes shot open registering the concerned look that his second in command Lancelot du Lac gave him.

"Jaune we've arrived are you ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine Lance go and wake Hector and Gawain".

"Of Course,"

Lancelot quickly strode off to wake the others. Jaune watched as his partner stalked off. His mind began to drift off to the day he was abandoned.

(3 Years Ago)

Hate wasn't something that came to Jaune Arc easily, but today it slipped over him like a warm blanket. Alistair Kurokoro appeared earlier in the second semester. He had quickly integrated into the group. Jaune didn't really mind having a new friend, mind you, but he quickly came to realize that Alistair wasn't there to be _his_ friend. He set about replacing him, quickly charming team RWBY.

He started with Weiss impressing her with his tact and " _business savvy_ " intellect. It wasn't long before Weiss who had already shown a distaste for Jaune to prefer to spend time with the handsome ravenette. Blake was next using the same " _business savvy_ " intellect he quickly capitalized to advocate for faunus rights, and as an afterthought it probably helped that he was well read and could discuss books with Blake. Then came Yang she wasn't really Jaune's friend she had only tolerated him because of Ruby, so when the ravenette was able to pun and tease on par with her, she quickly jumped ships. Finally was Ruby. He surprised her with his knowledge of mechanical weaponry and ability to make cookies often spending hours just simply discussing various upgrades that could be put on a weapon to make it better. Sure, she told him that he was still he bestest guy friend, but it was obvious to everyone who she preferred.

He then went after his team. Quickly winning over Nora with his ability to make pancakes, explosions, and sloth calls. Ren was hooked as soon as the smug bastard mentioned an interest in herbal medicines and meditation. Pyrrha wasn't one to be won over via skill in battle or knowledge of various subjects. No, he won her over by playing the fool. Acting awkward and bumbling outside of the battlefield was how he won her over. Jaune knew that Alistair's hostility to him wasn't a part of his imagination when he constantly made snide comments on Jaune's inability to fight, and his lack of knowledge in those areas all disguised as " _harmless_ " jokes. At first Pyrrha and Ruby had defended him, but as time went on the protests, but as time went on those protests fell to the wayside as they all became more enamored with Alistair. All of this culminating into the day he was kicked out and abandoned by those he held close to his heart.

(1 Day After Expulsion)

Jaune was on the bullhead leading back to his hometown of Ansel when he received a call from headmaster Ozpin.

"Headmaster?"

"Ah, I was hoping to be able to reach you. I have a proposition that I believe that you would be interesting in."

"What is it sir?"

"But first, a question. What is a king "

"A king first and foremost is a _**Guardian**_ he leads and protects his people. His first thought when he wakes, and last thought as he drifts to sleep is off his people. Their prosperity, their happiness, their struggles, and sorrows are a weight that the king will constantly carry. For they are the ones who give him his power, and it is his duty to both carry those burdens and defend them, no matter how they feel about him. Sir, what does this question have to deal with this proposition?"

"All in due time one more question, _what is your favorite fairytale_?"

He was cut off from his musings as he heard the footsteps of his team mates approach him.

"You ready for this Captain?" Hector inquired.

"Of course, but remember. It's Arthur."

 **A/N:Greetings everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of the Once and Future King! Now mind you I deliberately left out character descriptions for the next chapter, but take note that I'm drawing heavy inspiration from pre-french Arthurian legend and the Fate/Stay Night franchise. So, take that as a hint on how characters will look, and how the things will go. I wrote this due to the fact that many Jaune betrayal stories turn him into either A.) A psychopathic murderer B.) A raving lunatic or C.) Both. I wanted to create a story where yes, Jaune is essentially completely isolated, but just because you're alone doesn't mean you'll be turned into some horrible monster that needs to be put down. I find heroes who struggle, bleed, and sweat for their victories, but still maintaining their sense of virtue to be all the more impactful. So, best wishes and happy reading!**

 **KG12**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH1:** The Sword of Memories

 **AN: Greetings! Welcome to the second chapter of The Once and Future King! Reading through the reviews I'd like to give warm hints and statements! For the gentlemen who defended teams NPR and RWBY I'd like to remind you that Jaune is most definitely a victim. And, I'll give the example of Blake and Yang. One is a former terrorist; which is undoubtedly a far worse crime than sneaking in, and Blake most likely didn't have the transcripts needed to legally enter the school which means she probably faked her transcripts just as Jaune did. The only difference is that Blake is able to fight, and Jaune couldn't; at least not at first. Yang is also a worse case than Jaune, she wrecked a fucking bar man. Not only does that constitute assault it also brings in the fact that she cause a huge fucking amount of property damage. I'll give you that it was a den of criminals. But, that doesn't excuse the fact that she wrecked a person's property and source of income~! She didn't even get into any bloody trouble.**

 **Now, that the rant is over! Time for hints! Jaune/Arthur is a hero, not an anti-hero, but an honest to God, heart of gold, and will of steel hero. But don't think he'll just go back to his friends at the slightest bit of regret from them. They have a** _ **very**_ **long way to go before they can count themselves among his friends. Team NPR and RWBY don't have to really worry about Jaune per say, but his team is the one they should watch out for… they're rather protective** _ **especially**_ **Lancelot *wink wink nudge nudge* And on the source of pairing I'm currently debating on the lass/lasses that will end up with Jaune. Because I want this story to be entirely organic. Anywho that's enough hints from me. Enjoy the show~!**

 **CH1** : Sword of Memories

(Headmaster's Office)

"Gentlemen I would like to welcome you back" greeted Ozpin.

"We're happy to be back sir," Gawain chirped.

"So I take it that you were successful in your attempts?" He inquired eyeing the sword on Arthur's hip

"Of course sir," the boy in question stated fondly patting the sword by his side.

"Good," He then gave the sword an appraising look inspecting said weapon. It was a beautiful sword. The scabbard was a work of art painted in crimson and blue, with intricate gold inlays and rubies so fine that it hinted to an otherworldly creator. Simply calling it a scabbard was naught but an insult to the item itself. Looking at it just gave you a feeling of majesty as if it told you " _ **look upon my wielder and witness a king, behold your ruler"**_ Ozpin's face gained a tinge of melancholy as he recalled the last wielder of the blade. Flashes of golden hair and emerald eyes greeted him, a warm sound of laughter, the feeling of belonging, and a golden light welcomed him as if he was coming home. _It seems as if your descendant was successful in acquiring the sword Uther. Good, Vale needs her king once more._ He took a sip of his coffee and stated.

" , may I see the blade?"

"Of course headmaster," as Arthur drew the blade Ozpin couldn't help, but see an image of another boy interwoven of his form. The blade sang as it was drawn almost as if it was in absolute rapture of being held by its wielder. Ozpin was once again drawn in as he saw the full majesty of the blade shimmering with gold and lapis scroll work adorned the silverite blade. His eyes traced downwards once again and beheld another hint of its otherworldly creators, and once again he drawn into his memories. The boy that he saw before interwoven with Arthur, now a man stood proudly adorned in formal dress cloaked in royal blue. His once boyish looks gave way to a Handsome man garbed in glittering silver, but the things that mattered didn't change. His eyes still glittered with youthful optimism and slight mischief, His smile still warm and inviting greeted everyone with the same courtesy be they faunus or man, his posture open and kind even through years of battle.

" _Caliburn, Golden Sword of the Victorious_ " Ozpin finally managed to breathe out. "You successfully reclaimed your birthright."

"Of course sir, I'd be rather disappointed if I couldn't," Arthur teasingly stated looking fondly over his team. Seeing them all straighten up slightly in pride.

Ozpin composed himself and started, "well then, Gawain Campion, Hector de Maris, Arthur Pendragon, and Lancelot du Lac. You four will from team CHAL (Chevallier) under Arthur Pendragon as leader. Any other questions?"

"No sir, thank you" Arthur stated proudly."

"Then you are dismissed, best of luck you four," Ozpin proudly declared.

(RWBY POV - Combat Class)

The four girls and their sister team were getting situated as class began. Much has changed since Jaune had left. Ruby was now far more womanly than you would recall. Garbed in her signature red hood her eyes felt a far more experienced, and her steps were far more calculated, her posture far more sure. It was as though the Ruby of the past had never existed at all. Next was her partner, time had only enhanced her beauty. Glittering white hair drifted down her back as if they were snowflakes, azure eyes gazed upon every person in their vicinity with an imperious but polite look, the only thing that hadn't truly changed was the grace she held herself with. Yang came bursting in like a flash of sunlight, golden hair trailed down her in a manner not dissimilar with flames licking at the sky, her body had only grown more curvaceous with time drawing the eye of hunters and huntresses alike. Finally was Blake, the mysterious beauty, amber eyes the glinted in the sunlight was fixated only on the book she held in her hands, the feline grace of her faunus heritage proudly demonstrated itself as she strode forward with nary a glance at any other object in the vicinity. All the girls were stunning in their own way drawing both ire and lust as they strode forward.

"What do you think we're gonna do in Goodwitch's class today?" Ruby wondered as they all strode forward.

"Most likely, continue with our combat practice sessions you dunce, it is combat class after all" The ice queen stated with a wry look of amusement towards the energetic reaper.

"I'm not too sure about that Weiss, Goodwitch did mention having an announcement at the start of class today." The ravenette added her two cents to the conversation.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm pretty sure it'll be _good which_ ever way today goes. Eh? Eh?" Yang stated much to the chagrin of her teamates. "Aw c'mon that was a good one!"

"No Yang, it really wasn't" Blake sighed in exasperation at the blonde.

"I won't leave you _Yanging_ girl, it probably is gonna be a quick announcement pertaining to the upcoming festival." Came a male voice from behind them. They turned and saw team PARN making their way towards the four, with Alistair at the forefront. Alistair was a rather handsome young man with raven locks tied up into a short tail at the end and crimson eyes adorned his face like gems. He walked with a confident gait _befitting_ a quote on quote _man_. Behind him were the rest of team PARN. First was Pyrrha who now strode forward with a calm gaze and sure posture. Her crimson hair done in a braid adorned with her ever famous tiara. Everybody at the beginning of Beacon knew she was beautiful, but the Amazon's now proud posture and fully developed body enhanced her looks to and almost impossible standard.

"Hello again! I agree with Alistair it most likely is going to be a short announcement and we will move on with the rest of the day like normal".

"I agree it is probably just a little thing before the start of the festival," the other ravenette of the team stated. Lie Ren, the lotus monk of team PARN had grown a bit taller not too Alistair's height, but he was taller than a majority of eight people that existed inside the group. Long black hair trailed downwards with his signature pink streak still present.

"Renny is probably right! Nothing to worry about, even if it's about the upcoming tournament we'll still crush a majority of the teams coming in!" The ginger bomber exclaimed. Nora hadn't changed much at all at the beginning of Beacon she was already the *cough* biggest out of all the girls and that fact hadn't changed one bit.

"Right, we're still gonna win this like we did last year!" Ruby cheered.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Rubes, remember we still won the festival the year before that, we for sure won't make this easy" The second in command of team PARN teasingly stated.

"Quite right, we'll be the ones who will take victory this year Ruby" The leader of said team said with a competitive fire in her eyes.

"I dunno P-Money, we got some pretty good moves this year. You guys weren't the only ones with non-stop training."

"Quiet class is starting you dolts! Class is starting" The snow haired girl hissed out at them.

Goodwitch calmly strode into the room bringing all conversation to a halt. "Today class, we have some new students joining us. I expect you all to treat them with common courtesy and respect. Come on in gentlemen" Four males strode in and stood at the front of the arena. "Class these young men ar-"

"Professor Goodwitch, I apologize for interrupting you but, may we introduce ourselves please?" came a rather soft, but masculine voice.

"Of course," took a step to the side and the male who spoke up strode forward. He was garbed in what a hooded royal blue robe, which was currently covering his face and glittering silver armor covered his chest legs and parts of his arm. He was a tall figure approximately 6'5 with a obviously very muscular, but lithe build. Ruby likened him to the mysterious knight in some of her fairy tales with a gallant appearance, but hidden features. The only thing they could see were an angular chin and hint of blonde hair further solidifying the image of a knight. ( **AN: Think proto saber from the fate franchise** ). He strode forward with a gait befitting a king in his prime. His teammates following not to far behind him, but all eyes were currently on the mysterious figure who seemed to have stepped out of a storybook.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Arthur Pendragon, and I am the leader of team CHAL (chevallier). This is my partner Lancelot du Lac" He greeted in a calm and strong voice. As he gave his greeting the person just introduced took a step forward and all eyes were one him. He was garbed in white armor with gold accents covering him almost entirely save for his head once again giving the image of a Paladin, and his frame supported that broad shoulders that seemed to be able to carry the weight of the world and arms that gave him the image of being the shield that defends the weak. He was easily the tallest out of the four. The two teams eyes then trailed from his body to his face. They were greeted with a strong jaw and solemn amethyst eyes regarded all in the room with a serene gaze. Lavender locks were cut short and styled in a way reminiscent of a kind noble gentlemen enhancing his already fine features. The man simply folded his arm over his chest and gave a short bow.

"Good afternoon," He politely greeted his voice having an accent that sent pleasurable shivers down the spine of almost every female in the room. ( **AN: Look up Lancelot du Loc from Fate and he's in his saber state with a French accent)**. He then took a step back and lined up with the rest of his team.

"Next is Gawain," Another figure stepped up and they were greeted with the image of a knight in shining armor with a blue motif and wide smile. As they gave a closer look towards the man his armor was made of glittering steel with blue accents a furred blue cape adorned his body. His body was bulkier than the hooded knight, but leaner than the Paladin. He was a similar height to Arthur if only a tad taller. His face was square with platinum blond hair surrounding him in a messy, but attractive look, and his eyes were a deep sea blue that seemed to only enhance the features of his smile. He gave an earnest wave towards the student body that endeared him even further in the eyes of the entire student body.

"Hi! As the captain said my name is Gawain, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you!" Gawain exuberantly greeted. His voice warm and kind as if he was greeting an old friend. ( **AN: Look up Sir Gawain from the Fate franchise~!** ). He then repeated what Lancelot did and took a step back lining up with the other two.

"Finally this is Hector," The final figure stood forward he stood forward and their eyes drifted to the final member of the team. He was by far the leanest of the team, he wore light armor, that gleamed with a silver light over most his body, underneath that silver armor was what appeared to be a black bodysuit. He wore a grayish blue cloak that covered his right shoulder allowing giving him the image of a ranger knight. Red hair trailed down his shoulders and framed the fair features of his face. His eyes were closed in a look of serenity. He then opened his eyes as he strode forward which were lit up with a calculating gold further enhancing the image of the Ranger. He gave a calculating gaze over the entire student body sending shivers of both pleasure and anxiety as he seemed to stare into your soul.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," he stated simply with and a rather cultured and refined accent. Still giving the calm and calculating aura he strode back to the group of four with an almost feline grace about him. ( **AN: Sir Tristan Fate! Don't hurt me please! I couldn't find a decent image of Sir Hector. Also he has Daniel Craig's accent, but with a tad lighter voice.** ) After Hector met up with his team the room burst into excited murmurings and whispers.

"OhmyOum! They all look like something out of a fairy tale!" Ruby exclaims in a surprisingly fangirl fashion.

"I'll say, I wouldn't mind getting to know tall, white and handsome much better." Yang said with an exaggerated fanning motion. Pyrrha seemed to be in deep thought as she looked at the hooded leader of team Chevallier.

"Hey P-Money, you're staring an awful lot at Leader, like what you see? I don't blame you he's got that hero vibe totally going for him. I do wonder what's underneath that hood though, from what we got a glimpse of he's probably just as good looking as the rest of them." Pyrrha turned red and spouted denials.

"N-no I just thought he seemed familiar somehow, I just got that feeling that we've seen him somewhere before".

"I don't think so Pyrrha I'm pretty sure if we ever met someone like him," Ren stated calmly, never looking away from what Nora was doing in a an attempt of keeping her from causing any destruction.

"Renny's right Pyrrha! I'd for sure know if we've ever met someone like him!"

"She's right, Pyrrha we'd for sure remember if we ever met anyone like him" The crimson eyed ravenette stated. As soon as he finished that statement Goodwitch finally got the class into order

"Enough fooling around, class can finally begin. Since team Chevallier is new to Beacon who would like to face them?" She looked around and saw the hands of Team Cardinal raised "Right, team CRDL make your way to the lockers to change and grab your gear" the team in question moved quickly down to the changing rooms to get their gear she then turned to team CHAL and asked them "You have your weapons right?"

"Yes Ma'am" the hooded male stated simply as the team quickly stood in the arena awaiting team CRDL. The team in question quickly strode out in their armor and weapons and got into their ready stances.

"Are you all ready?" She inquired seeing affirmatives from both sides "Good, we use normal tournament rules. Ready? Begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CH2** : Sword of the Defending Knight

 **AN: Hi guys! I'm back! On the point of updates, expect them to be a bit more sparse after chapter 10 I'd already written up to chapter 10, but I needed to do some rework on the chapters spell checking and making sure I was consistent with the writing style that I was aiming for.**

 **Now, for hints and things on this chapter. We finally get to some action, hooray! The title suggests who's gonna be the one stomping a mudhole into the collective asses of team CRDL. Also, I would like to state that team CHAL is gonna be overpowered, but take solace in the fact that their enemies will be ridiculously powerful as well. Afterall, Jaune's and his team are based off of both Arthurian legend and Tsukihime franchise, both are famous/infamous for how bullshit and terrifyingly powerful their characters are. Like, seriously Saber kills a damned kaiju in fate/zero, and Lancelot is equally bullshit both in legend and fate. I mean who the fuck goes and beats king Arthur in a spar* in legend and kicks the ass of Archer in fate/zero he is absolute bullshit! But, I love him anyway. Jaune/Arthur will not be revealed til much later in the story, but the image I'm painting in my head for his reveal will hopefully be suitably epic for the majority of us. And, on the character of Jaune/Arthur he is a mix of both Jaune and Saber from fate/prototype. So, Arthur of Fate/Prototype is very different from Arturia, because the authors initially planned on him being a mix of the Lancer's from Zero and Fate. He has the Knight in Shining armor thing down pat, but is much more mischievous and playful than Arturia from Fate. And, on Lancelot think of Frederick from the FE franchise and Walter from Hellsing just tone down the Frederick and turn up the Walter. Gawain is based off of a mix of Kenshin and Allen Walker except he's not the little deviant that Allen is. Hector is based off of EMIYA, Todoroki, and Ryu. Just imagine the snark of EMIYA, the rather ridiculous loyalty of Todoroki, and seriousness of Ryu all mixed into a pretty boy package; and you have a scarily protective and vindictive knight, on par with Lancelot's level of devotion but just more subtle. Anyway pairing requests guys?**

"Begin!" The two teams initially didn't make a move studying one another attempt of figuring out how the other side would fight. Unfortunately for team CRDL the leader of the other side had already seen how they fight and was already coming up with a counter plan for the opposition. Arthur always told them watching the Vytal festival was a handy thing to do.

"Cardin uses that mace of his and his bulk as the tank and heavy hitter of the group, his mace has a high quality fire dust in the center that he uses to attack at a range via explosions. He's skilled, but cocky use that against him. Russel uses a pair of daggers that uses dusk cartridges in the form of revolvers. He's the fastest of the group, but he is also the frailest due to his lack of armor and aura. Sky uses a Halberd so he has the most reach out of the entirety of his team. He's good offensively with it, but lacks coordination with his team due to said range he also isn't too good with it defensively. Dove is uses a sword with a submachine gun attachment he works well in coordination with Russel due to the two of them having the shortest weapons out of the team. He's good, but has the unlucky tendency of getting hit by Cardin's mace, other than that he's likely to be the most well rounded out of all them. He's the Jack of All Trades, but most definitely the master of none. Use Cardin to beat him out-" Arthur quietly commanded them til he was interrupted by a rather snide and cocky voice taunting them.

"So, are we gonna fight or are you group of pretty boys just gonna stand around and get your asses beaten in by us? Especially you Mr. Mysterious, you ever gonna take off that hood? Why are you hiding underneath that? Got something to hide? Maybe a scar that jacked up your at first pretty face?" The leader of team CRDL taunted the team to the snickers of the rest of the team. The spectators watched as the entirety of team CHAL tensed save for the leader of said team. If you look closely you'd see a that a certain paladin's fists were shaking in anger, and the others of the team were eyeing said paladin with a rather wary eye and in an impressive display of defying physics sweatdrops were traveling down the back of their heads.

"Oohh shit, he didn't just say that did he Hector?" Gawain questioned. His usually warm smile was decidedly nervous as he looked over to the red haired archer of their group.

"He did Gawain he did," Hector affirmed with his hands in his face in a rather exasperated expression as he subtly glared at team CRDL. Their eyes both went over to the Paladin in question to see that his head was down shadowing his face, his fists and shoulders shaking, in a rather intimidating display of anger much to the ignorance of the opposing team.

"Gawain? Hector? They're _Mine_." Lancelot hissed quietly. Composing himself into a neutral stance. He confidently strode out to the team. CRDL looked incredulously at the Paladin making his way to the middle of the arena by himself.

"You're gonna fight us by yourself? You?" Cardin guffawed as the rest of his team followed in his actions laughing. Lancelot "calmly" waited for them to stop laughing. The laughter wasn't entirely undeserved team CRDL despite their rather disgusting personalities were one of the best teams that Beacon had to offer. Sure, they weren't on the level of RWBY or PARN, but they weren't one's to be taken lightly at all.

"Yes, I am. I'm more than enough for a group of _worms_ like you," Lancelot bit back in a mocking tone. That comment was more than enough sober up the team of delinquents. The "apparent" arrogance of that comment was enough to irritate the team into stop their laughter and get into their ready stances, eager to put the arrogant pretty boy in his place.

"Your funeral, guys? Get him!" and they all leapt as one at the purple haired Paladin.

 **(Pyrrha POV)**

 _Sublime_. was the only word that came to mind as she watched Lancelot dismantle the entirety of team CRDL. Graceful wasn't on the mind of Pyrrha Nikos when she observed Lancelot at the beginning of the fight, but she was proven wholeheartedly wrong. Lancelot seemed to dance circles around them. Cardinal's first strike with his mace missed by a mile as Lancelot rotated lightly to the side. Russell came next, his daggers at the ready to stab into the back of the seemingly unaware knight. A quick pivot of his foot, and Russell was sent past him and into Dove who was charging into the front of the knight in a vain attempt of distracting him. Sky capitalized on the seeming distracted knight as he swung his halberd in a powerful downward arc, only for Lancelot to calmly sidestep and then stomp and the halberd so hard that it sunk into the ground. Struggling futilely in an attempt to regain his weapon Lancelot spoke.

"You're using that wrong, would you like to see how a weapon like that is supposed to be used?" before Sky could even answer Lancelot spun and lashed out with his leg in a picture perfect execution of a spinning heel kick sending Sky flying backwards. He then picked up the halberd spinning it in graceful circles around his body to get a feel for the weight of the weapon it finally settled as he held the halberd in the center with the head of the weapon pointed at the ground and the pole of the weapon pointing upwards behind him. "Watch and Learn,". He disappeared in a burst of speed appearing in front of a recovering Sky being picked up by his team. He then stabbed the spearpoint of the halberd into Dove then, slamming the butt of his recently acquired weapon in a wide arc sending Russell flying back into Cardin, who was rushing to the aid of his team. He then spun the weapon in an upwards arc slamming into Dove's chin sending him straight up. He waited for Dove's descent before unleashing a punishing combo of consisting of stabs, diagonal slashes, and crushing stave attacks. He then finished with a horizontal slam that launched Dove out of bounds slamming into the wall. He then pinned Dove to the wall with Sky's halberd via a javelin throw.

He casually picked up Dove's fallen sword holding it by his side "And, that. Is how you handle a halberd. Now, since Dove so graciously offered to be an example for you to witness how to use a halberd. How about you do the same for his weapon?" Sky didn't have the chance to answer yet again as Lancelot appeared before him sword held in one hand in a thrusting motion stabbing Sky in his abdomen pushing him back a couple of feet and stunning him. Lancelot moved forwards throwing a series of slashes and punches and kicks peppering the hapless halberdier with blow after punishing blow til he grabbed Sky by his chestpiece and slammed him down on the floor stabbing the sword into the ground right next to Sky's head. "Stay. Down," the Paladin stated calmly as he stood to his full height as the last two members of team CRDL managed to untangle themselves. The entire classroom had gone absolutely silent as two members of a highly skilled team were just beaten into submission as if they were simply first years that had just joined Beacon.

"Holy shit," Pyrrha heard Yang breathe out. Despite it being a whisper the entire class had heard it.

"Language Yang," Weiss stated on reflex despite not meaning it, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact the two members were defeated so handily.

"Makes you wonder, if he's that strong, how strong is the rest of the team?" Alistair muttered out, accidentally making everyone shiver thinking of facing the newly arrived team of knights.

"Well, are we going to fight or not? I hope you're stronger than your teammates, because if you aren't this was a huge waste of time." Lancelot stated loudly.

"Russell! Get him from behind!" Cardin ordered then charged towards Lancelot with a roar his mace high in the air.

Lancelot just gave a sigh and said "None of you know how to use your weapons after all. It's fine though, not to worry. I can _educate_ you all in the proper way of using your weapons," He calmly kicked behind him nailing Russell behind him with enough force that Russell let go of his daggers which Lancelot quickly grabbed. Parrying Cardin's strike he used both daggers putting Cardin into an armbar trapping him. Lancelot capitalized by throwing powerful continuous knee strikes into Cardin's face til he was on the brink of unconsciousness he then let go of Cardin pushing him back. As Cardin tried to regain his bearings Lancelot quickly slashed at Cardins biceps, thighs, and joints. Finishing him by spartan kicking him towards the edge of the arena, dropping Russells knives he picked up Cardin's mace and strode over to where Russell was slowly getting up. He didn't get a chance to, as Lancelot brought the mace down to Russell's face knocking him out. He hefted Cardin's mace on his shoulder as he walked over to a barely conscious Cardin picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Apologize." Was all he stated.

"I-I'm sorry man, it was all just a j-" He was then hit in the stomach with the head of his mace.

"Not to me you idiot, to the Captain," He then dragged him towards the group of three that were simply just watching the entire fight with an exasperated gaze. He threw him at the feet of the hooded leader dropping the mace as he did so and stated "Now, Apologize".

"L-look I'm sorry man, I-it was just a joke and I'm deeply sorry for whatever I said," The leader team CRDL managed to stutter out.

"It's fine I wasn't angry at all. Besides, taunting an opponent is a perfectly viable way of fighting. Just, be very careful of when you decide to taunt an opponent. You never know who you're gonna get," The leader kindly advised. Cardin started nodding rapidly and seemed relieved til he got a mace to the head knocking him out. All three of them looked towards the red haired member of the team in a rather deadpan manner.

" _Oops_ , I meant to give him back the mace. Clumsy me." The red haired male drawled in an all too innocent manner.

"Must you guys do this every time I get an insult?" Arthur stated as he reached a hand into his hood to presumably stave off the headache that seemed to be forming.

"Yes/ Of course Captain," The two in question stated, much to Arthur's chagrin. Gawain just shook his head and started laughing at the devotion the two knights offered their leader. He knew his leader could take care of himself which was why he didn't leap to _avenge_ his leader's honor like Lancelot did, or Hector's admittedly funny way of knocking Cardin out by _accident_.

"It's fine Captain, they're just showing their loyalty to you," Gawain tried to placate the exasperation of his leader.

"Fine, what's done is done. Let's go," Arthur finally stated as he walked towards where Goodwitch was waiting.

( **POV No One** )

Ms. Goodwitch awaited as the two teams gathered up before her before giving her criticisms. "Mr. Du Lac, Please refrain from facing a team on your own. No matter how skilled you are this was supposed to be a test to see the strength of your team as a whole, and Mr. De Maris do try not to be so clumsy when handing a comrade his weapon back," she gave a sharp look at the two in question causing them to shift slightly.

"Of Course Professor/ Yes Professor," the two answered her.

"Good, now for team CRDL. I think this was a very good lesson on not insulting your opponents especially if you don't know their capabilities,"

"Yes Ma'am," the four of them manage to groan out.

"Now all of you back to your seats, team CHAL please make your way behind RWBY and PARN," No one noticed how the team tensed up as the rest of the class was preoccupied with talking about the fighting abilities of the purple haired paladin.

( **With RWBY and PARN** )

"Omygosh! Did you see that Weiss? He was like "That's not how you use it" then he went Pow! Bang! Wachaa! That's how you use it," Ruby squealed out with stars in her eyes.

"I saw Ruby, I'm actually kind of in shock how he didn't even use his own weapon," Weiss muttered out still in a daze after seeing that display of skill.

"Pft, who cares? That dude kicked major ass. Which is a plus in my book," Yang said with a wide and excited grin.

"But, that things to brings to questions. Is everyone on that team as skilled as he is? He obviously is very skilled with various weapons not to mention his knowledge of hand to hand." Ren mused staring intently at the victorious team.

"I certainly hope not, can you imagine having to face four of those guys?" Alistair said with a bead of sweat going down his head _Damnit, this makes my plans much_ _ **much**_ _more difficult_.

"I for one actually look forward to facing them in battle," Pyrrha stated as she focused in on the new team. More specifically the leader of the team _Who are you, and why do you feel so familiar?_ She continued to stare at them having more and more questions that appeared in her head.

 **AN: And finished! You get a glimpse of Pyrrha beginning to piece things together. Guys don't worry guys I'll show off the others pretty soon, but know that they're all on a similar level! Next I hope you guys liked the fighting scene! See you next time!**

 **KG12**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH3** : Sword of Justice

 **AN: Hello again! I am back with another chapter. A couple of you guys mentioned giving a timetable for when I when updates will occur! So, currently I'll be adding a chapter a day til I hit 10, and afterwords expect chapters once a week!**

 **Now, time for hints yet again! Expect for Pyrrha and Blake to be getting some hints of their own within this chapter! We will also get the first glimpses of how the team dynamics of PARN and RWBY will look like within this chapter! This is gonna be Arthur/Jaune's development chapter, can't spoil too much but we're gonna get a glimpse inside Jaune's head! On the account of the other knights, they will appear pretty soon. I just need to fully flesh out our current roster before I add the others. Also expect a pretty different Arthur/Mordred dynamic since I'm using Fate Mordred instead of Prototype Mordred who was just a douche, nuff said. On the thought of pairings I'm leaning towards coupling Jaune with potentially someone/someones from NDGO, CVFY, Amber, etc. Just good girls for now. ;)**

( **Dream Sequence** )

 _Jaune and his team were doing a quick training mission for Ozpin. When he heard a whisper._

" _Come seek me," The voice felt warm, like a mother calling to her child after a long day of playing. The feeling of deep longing and sadness clung to those words though, as if it had been alone, lost more like, for a large amount of time. To him it was a prayer; a prayer to be saved. He immediately called to his team to gather around him._

" _Guys, I know this is insane, but I think we should go further into the forest. I feel something calling for me," Arthur told them._

" _Are you sure Jaune? It may just be an elder grimm," Hector skeptically inquired._

" _Yes, I'm sure. It sounded so sad, and alone. Even if it's an elder grimm I can't just simply ignore the sheer amount of longing and regret clinging to it like a mother losing her child. Please, come with me," He stated looking at his team hoping,_ _ **praying**_ _that they wouldn't leave him. The three of them looked at their leader. No longer was he the confident and proud leader of the team. He looked like the broken boy they met all those years ago, shattered from the abandonment of those that were to be his second family. Arthur was no longer the twenty year old knight captain of the finest damn knight squad in the kingdom, but the scared, wary, and emotionally scarred recruit that just joined on Ozpin's recommendation. They quickly affirmed in their heads that when they finally arrived at Beacon. There would be_ _ **HELL**_ _to pay._

" _We're with you captain, never worry my sword is with you," Gawain in a rare moment of resolution on his usually upbeat face, assured his captain that he would never leave his side._

" _I'm your partner captain, I'd follow you to the ends of Remanent come hell or high water. I will always be by your side," Lancelot earnestly declared before continuing, "You are my best friend, even within our squad. You were my first and truest friend I will_ _ **never**_ _abandon you," towards the end of his declaration he gave Arthur a warm smile to fully assure him of his loyalty._

" _Captain pardon my rather blunt comment, but you're an idiot," the final member of his team spoke up "When we swore to be by your side, that meant_ _ **by your side**_ _, we will always be by your side for the sole reason that you are our captain. You are our captain because we_ _ **chose**_ _you, never forget that," Arthur couldn't help but tear up as his team, his_ _ **family**_ _. Quickly wiping his face with his sleeve._

 _He told them "Right, how silly of me. Thank you for assuring this fools worries," he gave a smile at them and began following the sound of the voice. His team quickly followed behind him, looking at each other in fond exasperation at how emotional their leader was._

( **Dream Sequence End** )

Arthur awoke in his team's room with a rather comforting feeling of nostalgia and warmth. As leader he always woke up the earliest, something beaten into him by his mentor. A smile slowly graced his face as he began to get ready for the day. He quickly took a shower and got dressed in his signature captain's garment. He then woke the rest of his team up awaiting for them to get ready and into their usual garb. When they all finished and were ready to head out to do morning training. He gave them a fond look and said,

"Thank you," He then pulled his hood over his head and began striding out to the entrance of the housing building. The other three looked at each other questioningly, shook their heads in fond exasperation, and quickly trailed behind their leader.

( **Beacon Cafeteria Lunchtime RWBY POV** )

Classes quickly passed by and lunch was being served teams RWBY and PARN were sitting with one another.

"Combat class is happening again today, do you think any one of us will face a member of team CHAL?" Ruby idly stated to the rest of the group of eight.

"I hope so! I especially wanna fight, that Lancelot guy. I wanna see if I can measure up to him in a straight fight," Yang excitedly replied as she slammed her fists together as if preparing to fight him right that moment.

"Be wary Yang, he didn't even use his weapon in that entire debacle with team CRDL. So, we don't know how he actually fights," Weiss stated calmly sipping at the tea she grabbed earlier on.

"Aww don't be such a _Weissblock_ , ice queen, I just really wanna see how good he is!" Yang teased the snow angel. As everyone groaned at the pun Pyrrha spoke up

"To be honest I was really hoping to face the leader of team CHAL, if you paid attention he was already issuing commands towards his team at the beginning of the fight," Pyrrha stated eyes glancing around as if to see the hooded leader of said team.

"Are you sure that you don't want to get to know him _better_ P-Money? You seem awfully fixated on Mr. Mysterious Hero. Your boyfriend might just get jealous," Quickly switched to teasing the red haired amazon. Amusedly watching as she turned red and started to try to reassure her boyfriend Alistair.

"No! I-it's just because he seemed really familiar to me ok? I w-wanted to fight him because if I know him from somewhere I'd probably be able to recognize his fighting style," she managed to stutter out after sputtering out random denials to both the group and her boyfriend.

"It's fine Pyrrha, I know exactly what you mean even though I don't recognize him anywhere" The ravenette in question chuckled out.

"I do wonder how he fights too, his build seems to suggest that he can do both powerful strikes and agile movements," The green monk mused as he took another sip out of his (read:disgusting) _healthy_ smoothie.

"I bet, he's some long lost friend of us. Just biding his time til BOOM he surprises us with his identity after we're at our weakest coming in to save the day!" Everyone in the group stopped and looked at Nora as though she grew a fifth head, then promptly wrote it off as one of her Noraisms ( **AN: *sitting at the computer and promptly spits out coffee* What the actual fuck.** ) The group just kept on making small talk until they heard a cry of pain. They all looked up and saw team CRDL bullying a faunus freshmen by grabbing her by the tail and yanking on it.

"Ow! Let go you're hurting me!" she cried out.

"Hey guys! The animal speaks! Say something else!" Cardin laughed out as he gave another yank at her tail. The rest of the racist team just laughed uproariously as he kept on yanking at her tail.

"Disgusting," Pyrrha muttered out.

"Absolutely abhorrent," Weiss hissed as she looked upon the scene with disdain.

"We're going to break their legs!" Nora exclaims as she got up.

"Agreed," Blake growled out as she too stood up to give team CRDL a piece of her mind.

"Wait, look who's making his way to the group" Ren stated. Everyone looked to see the leader of team CHAL striding his way forward with the rest of his team quickly striding trailing behind him. They could tell that he was furious even if they couldn't see his face by how tense his shoulders were.

"I suggest you let the girl go Winchester," The team in question looked up to see Arthur standing before them.

"Or what, are you going to sic your guard dog on me? Not man enough to handle me by yourself?" The leader cockily stated. Everyone in the cafeteria watched on as they saw Arthur tense then relax.

"You know what? You're right," He simply stated.

"Hah! Admitting that you're n-" Cardin didn't have a chance to finish as he was punched stunning him, forcing him to let go of the tail, and then spartan kicked into a wall in which he made a large indent into slowly peeling off.

"I won't sic Lancelot on you. I'll handle you _myself_ ," He then spun on his heel backfisting Sky in the face. Russell and Dove rushed at him in a rather pathetic attempt of a pincer attack. Arthur just stepped toward Russell who was the lightest of them stopping the bandit from gaining further momentum. In a rather impressive display of skill he grabbed Russell by the arm and using the momentum Russell had already generated slammed him into Dove knocking the both of them back and into a set of tables nearby, breaking them. He then strode towards Cardin and grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform. Unintentionally echoing his partner he stated

"Apologize," He then threw him at the foot of faunus girl who had ended up tripping and landed on her butt at the beginning of the commotion. Cardin struggled to get up growling as he did so. That was until Arthur stomped on Cardin hard enough to cause a small impact crater to form.

"I will not tell you again Winchester, _apologize_ " He then pushed his foot harder into the small of Cardin's back making the idiot squirm in pain.

"I-I'm sorry," He managed to sputter out despite the pressure on him leaving him with little to no air. Arthur got off of him picking him up once again. When Cardin looked into the face of the mysterious leader all he was greeted with was a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"Your blatant racism ends today got it," The hooded leader demanded. Cardin started to rapidly nod as he tried to make Arthur let go of his uniform.

"Y-yeah man we'll stop messing with faunus ok?" Cardin fearfully stated,

"Swear it," Arthur growled out.

"I-I swear I-" he was then punched in the gut leaving him breathless.

"Swear on your family name you idiot," Arthur spat out looking as if he was the absolute scum of the world.

"OKAY okay, I swear on the Winchester name that I will not harass or attempt to harm any faunus anymore," He stuttered out hoping to Oum that he will survive this. Arthur then casually threw Cardin to the side into another set of tables. He then knelt down to talk the faunus girl.

( **Faunus Student POV** )

"Are you ok? Nothing swollen? I know when someone grabs an appendage that roughly there is usually some swelling," he questioned her kindly.

"Y-yeah just a little swelling nothing that won't go away in an hour" she told him shifting slightly in discomfort.

" Now, we can't have that can we? Stay still ok?" His hands then lit up with white aura, and he quickly began to heal her. She felt a warmth wash over her as he was healing her similar to a mother's, no, a lover's protective embrace. He then looked her in the eyes accidentally giving her a glimpse of his face. She tried to burn the image into her eyes as much as possible, turning an atomic red as she looked into his eyes _Pretty_ was her thought as she looked into the glowing sapphires that were his eyes. She was so entranced by his handsome features that she didn't even realize that he was talking to her til he touched he lightly on the shoulder.

"Uh? Buh?" she said as she snapped out of her trance.

"I asked if you had a name," The angel spoke to her with a gentle smile that made her heart do a rather impressive series of acrobatics.

"A-ah r-right, my name's Alice. I'm a fox faunus," She managed to choke out. He chuckled good naturedly inadvertently bringing a blush to the faces of all the girls and some males in the room.

"Alice huh? Rather pretty name for a _very_ pretty girl," He said making said girl blush prettily. His team behind him just sighed, as if they saw this happen multiple times. The girl in question was undoubtedly pretty. She had dark brown hair the naturally curled, a heart shaped face, and green eyes.

"He's doing the thing again Lance," Hector pointed out.

"I know Hector, but the most impressive thing is that he doesn't even know that he's doing it," Lancelot muttered out slapping a hand on his face irked at the fact that his leader was denser than adamantium.

"I say it's a good thing! It just shows how much our leader has grown up!" Gawain gave a smile at them.

"But still, I know the captain is charismatic, but this is just ridiculous!" Hector exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. As peanut gallery were talking amongst themselves Arthur had finished healing the girl and helped her up.

"There all better! If they ever bother you again just come to me ok? I'll set them straight," He warmly tells her. Slightly disappointed that a majority of his face was hidden underneath the hood once again, but was grateful that he healed her.

"Thank you for healing up my tail, you honestly didn't have to do that." she told him.

"Ah, it's no problem at all. I'm a huntsman after all, it's in the job description," He told her in a joking manner as she giggled.

"By the way was that your semblance? Because that's a really cool one if it is," She asked him.

"It's a part of it," he answered her, "But the rest is a secret,". He then made a show of putting up a finger up to his lips deliberately exaggerating as he did so for her amusement.

"Okay okay, I won't pry any further. Thank you, I hope to see you again" She sincerely stated as she saw her team waving her over. Saying her goodbyes she made her way to her team.

( **With RWBY and PARN** )

"Well that was a thing," Yang stated still staring at the leader who was talking to the freshman.

"I concur, that was a rather impressive show of skill," Weiss stated.

"My question is what did he do with his aura to heal her? Semblance maybe?" Alistair questioned.

"Maybe," Pyrrha answered him as she stared even more intently at Arthur. _White Aura? I swear I've seen that before somewhere._

"It was a good thing he did, standing up for that freshman," Blake looked at Arthur with a approving eye.

( **Timeskip afterclasses** )

Team RWBY were walking back to their dorm when Blake heard a couple of girls talking and giggling.

"I heard that he was a total cutie," Stated one girl.

"He had golden blonde hair," said another one.

"Hah! Alice told me that he had really pretty blue eyes that glowed"

"And did you hear that laugh? So hot," The girls tittered and giggled as they continued to discuss what the mysterious knight captain of team CHAL looked like. _Blonde hair and glowing blue eyes huh? Interesting, Pyrrha might want to hear this_. Blake thought as they continued onwards.

( **Team PARN's dorm** )

Alistair was alone in the room as Pyrrha was bathing, Ren was off to look for a place to meditate, and Nora of course had followed him. He received a call on his scroll listed as Cindy. He quickly answered the call and said "Hey Cindy! What's up?".

"Nothing much Alistair, how are you _doing_?"

"I'm fine big sis, everything is _just fine_. I made some pretty good _friends_ I even got a _girlfriend_. How are things on your end?"

"Oh it's been _wonderful_ , I've been planning Ozzie's birthday _surprise any ideas?"_

"Oh, I have a _few_. You know how Ozzie _loves_ fairytales?"

"Yeah, I do why?"

"Because I found this neat little book back at home, in the _basement_ I think that it would make a wonderful gift for him,"

"Oh dear, you're absolutely right! He'll just love that _surprise_ , thank you Alistair,"

"Of course big sis," During that time Pyrrha had already finished her shower, changed, and was sitting on her bed waiting for her boyfriend to finish up his call.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" He asked her.

"No, it's fine Alistair. You have a really good relationship with your sister," Pyrrha stated

"Yeah, we're just two peas in a pod," He gave her a smile. "Say, Ren and Nora won't be coming back in a while. So, how about having a bit of fun?"

"Oh? What kind of fun Alistair?" She gave him a coy look and giggled lightly.

"Oh I think I can think of something," As he strode over to her and pulled her against his chest. He then leaned down to kiss her as her arms wrapped around her neck. _Hook, line,_ _ **sinker**_. He smirked as they fell on the bed together.

( **Team CHAL dorm** )

"Right, the others will be arriving within the coming months. We gotta boost Beacon's defenses for when that idiot Alistair and his boss decide to attack," Arthur ordered out.

" **Yes sir!** " the other three quickly saluted to him and began setting themselves around the table to plan for the coming future. _Just you wait you smug bastard, I will not let my kingdom be burned to the ground. I will defeat you and protect my kingdom._

 **AN: Hoo boy, the enemy is finally making their move. Pyrrha and Blake hold two really big pieces of the puzzle when do you think they will figure it out? What did you think of the memory/dream sequence? And, who will be the second team of knights to arrive in Beacon? Please Read and Review, I do take your inputs into my story!**

 **See you Next time**

 **KG12**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH4:** First Contact

 **AN: Greetings, readers! KG here! I've read the recent reviews and most of them are about they're afraid that Jaune will forgive them without earning it. That will not happen I'm proud to say.**

 **Hints!Major CHAL development chapter! You'll be witnessing how PARN, RWBY, and CHAL will finally interact with one another! You will also witness glimpses of the other knights and MOEdred. Also on bringing in NDGO and CVFY they** _ **are**_ **in the middle of Vytal Festival planning! On other Fate characters I'm not to sure I wanna add them in, maybe a couple because the Knights of the Round are already a friggin huge cast and I'm afraid I'm not quite at the level to balance that large of a cast if I add in more of the Fate characters. On the Holy Grail, it's a relic is it not *wink wink nudge nudge*. Also expect more Ozpin/Jaune interactions he's our wonderful stand in for Merlin, just less douchey. Anywho enjoy yourselves!**

( **Memory Sequence** )

 _The group had been cutting a swathe through the forest in search of the voice Arthur heard. They noticed as they went deeper and deeper into the forest that there were less and less grimm. "Okay, does anyone notice that there is a distinct lack of grimm to kill?" Gawain stated the rather obvious occurrence._

" _No, Gawain I haven't been noticing the lack of_ _ **things trying to kill us**_ _, of course we do you blockhead. What I'm wondering is why are there no things trying to kill us," Hector snarked out._

" _Knock it off you two, just be glad we aren't having to struggle for our lives right now. We all know the deeper you go into the forest the stronger the grimm. I'm more worried about the captain, he hasn't said a word for the past few hours." Lancelot worriedly stated, watching as his leader kept on striding in an unknown direction._

" _I'm fine Lancelot, it's just her voice is getting stronger. I know we're close by," Arthur absent-mindedly stated._

" _Wait,_ _ **her**_ _? It's a girl?" Gawain muttered inquiringly, looking towards Hector who simply shrugged._

" _Yes,_ _ **she's**_ _a girl. I can't find any other way to describe her voice other than female. I've yet, to meet a male that sounds so feminine," Arthur answered yet again looking rather absent minded. The rest of the team just looked at one another, shrugged and moved onwards following their intrepid leader._

" _Do you think she'll-" Gawain started_

" _The voice is just ahead," Arthur declared, looking their captain they noticed his face gain a tinge of nostalgia. As if he was remembering fonder days of his past, as they took one step forward they were hit with a that exact feeling as well._

 _ **(**_ _Gawain's Memory)_

 _Gawain recalled the warmth of a fire, the sound of a woman singing, the laughter of children. He found himself in the home of his youth. He looked about in shock, as he hadn't been in this place in years. Not since he joined the knight corp at the age of twelve. He heard the sound of laughter and turned around. He saw a younger him running in with two other boys giggling and laughing as they ran in. "Beware evildoer! For I, Gawain is here to defeat you!" causing the other, much younger children to giggle and cheer._

" _You're so cool big bro!" One cheered._

" _Yeah, you're our hero!" the other clapped his hands as he watched Gawain move about._

" _Kids, go get washed! Dinner's just about ready!" His mother called out smiling as she pat her hands on her apron._

" _ **Yes mom!**_ " _the three quickly rushed up the staircase out of his sight. Gawain began to tear up as he saw the scene. He saw a fond smile form on his mother's face as his brothers and he sprinted up the stairs giggling. The time suddenly fast forwarded to night time as they all lied in bed._

" _Mom, can you sing us a song?" the eldest of the three asked._

" _Of course dear," She gave a soft smile and began singing.A sad smile gracing his face as he listened to his mother sing, he quickly promised to himself to take his team back to his hometown to introduce them to his family._

 _ **(**_ _Hector's Memory_ _ **)**_

 _Hector recalled boisterous laughter, the feeling of being in the air, and warmth of a father's hug. He found himself, much like Gawain back into his childhood home. When he was just a child he lived in the forest with just his father, he looked out the window and saw the oh so familiar scenery of evergreen trees. He was about to take a look around until he heard the squeak of a door opening._

" _Hector! I'm home!" A powerful voice called out._

" _Papa!" He heard a young voice call out. He looked to entry way of the bedrooms, watching as a child Hector came running out, as fast as his little legs could carry him, a wide smile on his face, and his arms outstretched. He then leapt, giggling all the way, into his father's awaiting arms._

" _C'mere lad!" The man gave a booming laugh as he held his son close throwing him into the air with a large smile on his bearded face. The man was rewarded with the sound of tinkling bells as the child giggled and laughed hugging closer into his father's body._

" _What'd you do today father?" The boy questioned as he pulled back bright amber eyes looking into his father's face._

" _Well lad, I went hunting today got us a big ole buck sitting in the meat shed," his father told him as he smiled at the ruby haired boy, "But, I also got you a gift" he told his son._

" _Really papa? What is it?" The boy questioned with stars in his eyes. Setting the boy down he told his son to wait just a moment as he strode out the door. Child Hector couldn't help but bounce in excitement as his father came back in holding something behind his back. The man kneeled down to be roughly a similar height to his son._

" _I know you're getting of age lad, so here." Hector looked down gasped in elation, as he saw a shortbow in his father's hands. It was a simple one, but made of good wood. "You're about at that age when my father taught me to use a bow, so I wanted you to do the same as my father did with me, and his father did with him and so on," The boy quickly grabbed the bow and tried his best to wrap around his father with his tiny little arms._

" _Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I love it papa! I'll take good care of it, I promise!" The man just gave another laugh as he wrapped his arm around his boy._

" _I know you will lad," He then held pulled back slightly "Now, how bout we show you how to use it?" The man smiled as the boy cheered and followed his father out. The red haired archer's usually cold eyes softened as he looked at the beloved memory. If one looked closer you'd see a small smile on his face._

 _ **(**_ _With Lancelot)_

 _Lancelot remembered the smell of wild flowers, a large lake with deep blue waters, and the image of a pair of hands with interlocked pinkies. He much like his teammates was transported to a time just before his knighthood. He watched as a pair of children ran past him. One with light brown hair in a sundress, and a rather familiar lavenderette in black pants and white shirt. It was close to sundown, so he followed them until they reached an oak tree by the edge of the water. He the boy say "Elaine! Slow down I can't keep up!" as he panted and fell on his rear gasping for breath._

" _It's not my fault you're a slowpoke!" The girl jabbed at him giggling._

" _Hey! I'm not slow! I'm just more comfortable going at a slower pace than you," The boy defended himself. The two then just sat there watching the lake and sunset with one another, simply enjoying one another's company._

" _Hey Lance?"_

" _Yes Elaine?"_

" _Can you promise me something before you go?"_

" _Of course,"_

" _When you become a big and strong knight. Will you come back and marry me?"_

" _I'll do you one better Elaine, I'll become the very best. I'll graduate from the academy with top marks. And after I do I'll marry you, that way I can always protect you. How does that sound?"_

" _Do you pinky promise?" The girl held her pinky out towards him._

" _I do," He wrapped his pinky around her own. Their witnesses were the stars in the now night sky. The elder version had a soft smile on his face recalling what drove him to be the very best other than his captain. He idly wondered if she ever recalled that promise, making a note after this year's Vytal Festival that he would come back and finally propose._

 _ **(**_ _Arthur's Memory_ _ **)**_

 _Arthur recalled the night sky, flowing red hair, a warm smile, and emerald eyes. He found himself above the beacon dorm once again seeing the younger him standing atop looking out upon the skyline. He heard footsteps come up to him both versions looked over and saw Pyrrha Nikos coming up to his younger self._

" _No Cardin tonight? I thought you were best buds," The amazon inquired._

" _Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, you were only trying to be nice and ugh," he sighed as he looked away " I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"_

" _Jaune, it's okay," she interrupted him making him look at her. When he looked over she had an understanding smile on her face, causing to smile back ever so slightly. She continued on "Your team really misses their leader you know?" her smile widened slightly as she turned around and made her way back calling out to him "You should come down, Ren made pancakes! No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that,"_

" _Wait!" he called out, as she turned around he started again, "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, would you still be willing to help me," He trailed off mustering up his courage and started once more "To help me become a better fighter!" Both males then felt the dread and fear as she turned her back to him. Both waited anxiously as she seeming pondered the question. She suddenly turned around strode up and pushed him on his rear. "Hey!" he called out._

" _Your stance is all wrong," She then gave a smile "You need to be wider and lower to the ground," She gestured toward him. Offering a hand up the younger of the two grabbed it with a smile. "Let's try that again," Before the she got ready to begin training him. Arthur couldn't help, but allow a tinge of nostalgia grace his face. He_ _ **knew**_ _she hurt him. Hurt him in ways he never thought possible, but even so. She was the first one to offer him training. The first to believe in him, even though that belief would eventually disappear. Even if the trust in her might never be mended. She was still the first, and this was still a beloved memory to him. He then idly wondered what they were doing at this moment, before being drawn out of the memory._

 _ **(**_ _Reality_ _ **)**_

 _The four shook their heads to clear up whatever thing was still going on the mind, and looked at each other._

" _Did you guys also get a happy memory?" Arthur asked._

" _Yes captain,"_

" _I did as well,"_

" _Yup!"_

 _They all looked ahead and saw a sword that had been stabbed through a stone. The blade shimmering with gold and lapis scroll work adorned the silverite blade. Their eyes traced downwards and their eyes beheld otherworldly symbols etched onto the blade. Arthur felt the blade calling towards him, beckoning him to come closer. The other three watched as their leader started moving forwards, but they didn't follow him. It felt as though if they did, they would be interrupting something sacred. As Arthur came within reaching distance of the blade he noted that a similarly ornate scabbard sat at the base of where the sword was stabbed into._

" _So, you're the one calling to me," He stated he then received confirmation from the voice. The voice then gave him a warning. If he were to draw this blade then he would no longer be truly human, he would forsake the life of a simple man, and that he would have to take the path of a king. If it were Jaune Arc before the blade then he would've drawn the blade without hesitation, but he was no longer Jaune Arc. He was Arthur Pendragon knight captain of the best squad in Vale._

 _He thought about it and answered. "I forsook the life of a normal man when I ran away to become a huntsman. I will never have a simple life." He grasped the sword in one hand and pulled it out from the stone. His teammates watched in awe as the blade then glew, lighting the forest in a warm and comforting glow._

" _Just what is your name?" He asked the blade. His teammates looked at him strangely for a moment before the blade began to shine brighter as if answering him._

" _ **Caliburn, Golden Sword of the Victorious**_ _," Arthur said, the others watched in wonder as he flourished the blade, hearing it sing in rapture as it was swung by its wielder, before he sheathed the blade. And said_

" _Let's go home,"_

 _ **(**_ Dream/Memory sequence end)

Arthur awoke at almost the exact same time as the others. The four of them looked at one another. "Did that just-"

"Yes,"

"Did you guys also"

" **Yes,** "

 **(** Combat Class **)**

"Today class, we are having you fight against members of your own team," Goodwitch announced.

"Since you've all been training with one another for the past 3 years. You will be best suited for spotting one another's mistakes and faults," she continued on. She then gestured to the board "this will be randomizing who you will fight to a certain degree," they all watched as the randomizer showed Arthur and Gawain.

"Alright, Mr. Pendragon and Mr. Campion make grab your gear and head to the arena," The duo looked at eachother. Gawain smirked while Arthur had a small smile on his hooded face. The two walked straight to the the arena much to the confusion of everyone save Lancelot and Hector.

"Mr. Pendragon. Mr. Campion. Do you not need your weapons?" Ms. Goodwitch inquired.

"No Ma'am we always have our weapons," Both males reached outwards. Arthur held his hand in front of him while Gawain held his up in the air. The classroom began snickering until a bright golden light appeared from Arthur's hand and a silver one from Gawain. They all gawked as a the tip of what looked like a scabbard began forming, gradually completing itself in forming a beautiful sword. On Gawain's side a pale blue handle had begun to form completing itself into a pristine white blade, upon taking a closer look they noticed that the sword itself was beautiful. It was a gigantic blade easily as large as some students. They noticed that there was a distinct lack of guard, but where the guard was supposed to be there was what appeared to be blue vents. the blade itself was white with a deep blue line running down the center of it , not an disconcerting white like bone, it was a pure white much like freshly fallen snow. It gave off a soft glow similarly to how the sun shines upon the snow at dawn.

They then looked to Arthur and found themselves enraptured by what he held. It screamed of royalty and majesty. It was a weapon fit for a king. He then drew it, and the classroom lost their collective breath. They stared upon the golden blade that glew softly much like Gawain's sword did, but there was a much heavier weight to that glow. As he flourished the blade, they were entranced by how it sang in his hands. They would later recount to their fellow classmates of how kingly the hooded leader of CHAL looked at that exact moment. He placed the scabbard at his hip, and the two got into their respective stances. Gawain held his in a low guard by his side with the blade pointing behind him. Arthur held his outstretched by his side, his stance was low, and balanced leaving no real openings.

( **RWBY and PARN POV** )

"Okay. What the fuck was that?" Yang asked

"I actually do not know," Ren answered just as dumbfounded as the others

"Who cares! That so cool! Did you see that! They just held their hands out then their swords appeared. And, their swords look sooo cool! I wonder if they'll let me get a look at them after class,"

"Shh, they're about to start!" Weiss hissed at them

( **POV No One** )

The two males stood there studying one another looking for one openings on one another. Then on some unspoken signal they rushed at one another. The audience watched in shock as the two males began fighting. They watched as one strike became ten. Ten become seventy became two hundred. Two hundred became a thousand and more. They watched as the two just stood there in the center of the arena striking and clashing. The arena itself began having gouges form into it as the two continued the cut at one another over and over til they all of a sudden stopped. The class watched in shocked awe as the two didn't look like they were even slightly winded.

( **PARN And RWBY** )

"No way. . ." Yang stared in awe at the dueling knights.

"They're faster than I am with my semblance assisting me," Ruby managed the state trying to wrap her head around what just occurred in front of her.

"That should be impossible! Not even veteran hunters can move that fast!" Weiss shouted in out, shocked.

"Well, they just did it, and I from what it how they look, it looks as if they just started," Blake pointed out eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Team PARN was just as shocked at the display of raw skill.

"Renny! Did you-"

"Yes Nora, I saw. The problem is comprehending,"

"Damn, I knew that they were strong. But, I had no clue that they were **that** strong," Alistair commented as he looked to his partner "Pyrrha what do you think?" She just stared intently focusing in on the duo, in a shocked daze. "Pyrrha?" she shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Yes?" The amazon answered finally,

"I asked what do you think?"

"Their movements are incredible, no strike is wasted, their stances are perfect, each movement is easily countered by the other. It's incredible," She trailed off as she once the two in the arena began to talk.

( **Back at the Arena** )

"So, we're done warming up I take it captain?"

"Yes we are Gawain,"

"Yes sir!" Gawain held his blade at the ready an eager grin on his face. The audience began to quiet down at the affirmation that they fight was going to begin once more. They watched with held breaths until the duo in the arena leaned forwards and disappeared leaving only impact craters from where their feet were. They reappeared in front of one another blades already in motion as the two attempted to bisect one another. Gawain's strike came first cutting into Arthur, but the "Arthur" in front of them was simply an after image. He reappeared behind Gawain his sword held up in the air. He then swung downwards fully intent on cleaving through Gawain. The platinum blonde simply held his blade behind his back blocking the strike.

"Damn Captain, not feeling merciful today are ya," Gawain stated as he began to struggle keeping his Captain's blade from cutting into him.

"Why Gawain! I thought that you could handle this, was I wrong?" The Captain teased with a smirk on his face. Gawain simply laughed and in an impressive display of strength. He pushed Arthur of his back. He then turned towards his captain blade already in motion.

"Why captain! I'm just getting started!" He rushed forwards blade at the ready. His leader responding in kind. The class began to notice style differences within the two. Gawain had powerful sweeping strikes, cutting about in graceful arcs. While Arthur was more precise, lashing outwards in impossibly fast cuts that seemed to warp the air around him. The two continued their impossibly fast back and forth. They then noticed that Gawain was not as dextrous as his leader, but his defense was an impenetrable wall. What he couldn't intercept with a strike he blocked. But, Arthur's defense was not found lacking either. If Gawain was an impenetrable wall Arthur was the wind, dancing away from strikes effortlessly and those that he couldn't dodge he parried. Gawain made a horizontal sweep, and Arthur in a shocking display of acrobatics leapt over the strike flipping over sideways as he did so. When he landed he stabbed his sword in the direction of Gawain's head forcing Gawain to take a step back in which Arthur capitalized on by hooking Gawain's foot with his own tripping him up. Arthur then held his sword in Gawain's face before stating.

"Yield," Gawain gave a sigh before breaking out into raucous laughter.

"Alright Captain, I yield" Arthur then helped him up and the two of them began striding to where Goodwitch was located awaiting criticisms and further directions. It took Goodwitch a moment to collect herself before beginning.

"Excellent job Gentleman. That was a rather impressive display of skill,"

"Thank you Ma'am/Thank you very much Professor,"

"I only have one real complaint, when you summoned your swords it took much too long to do it,"

"Ah, actually it's much faster ma'am. Gawain just wanted to make a show of it, and I humored him. I apologize,"

"It's fine, just remember to not make it so slow next time. Now, make your way back to the rest of your team,"

" **Yes Ma'am** ," The two calmly made their way back towards the other members of team CHAL, chatting the entire way.

( **After Combat Class** )

The team was making their way out when they heard a voice all out to them,

"Hey! Wait up!" They looked as one to see Ruby running up towards them. Neither member of team PARN or RWBY noticed as they tensed up as they made their way to the four knights.

"Hello Ms. Rose, what can I do for you today?" The hooded man inquired.

"I just wanted to talk about how cool you two were earlier on at the beginning of class. It was super cool! You guys made hero poses and then summoned swords! How did you do that by the way?" she spat out at a pace they had trouble keeping up with.

"I'm afraid Miss Rose that will be kept a secret for quite some time, I apologize" answered the Lavenderette of the team.

"What? Aww. Why?"

"Because, it's a very dangerous process that we aren't fully privy of what happens," Hector lied smoothly, fooling the silver eyed girl.

"Aww, ok. . ." She answered deflating as the rest of her group finally caught up with her.

"Oum Rubes, try not to go so fast okay? Not all of us have superspeed semblances," The elder sister said looking slightly irked at the younger girl.

"Indeed, not all of us can keep up with you. You dolt," The white haired girl huffed out.

"Anyway, my name is-"

"Yang Xiao-Long, I know. And you are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Alistair Kurokoro, and Pyrrha Nikos," The hooded leader of team CHAL spoke up calmly, pointing at the respective members the group.

"How did-"

"I know? Simple Miss Xiao-Long, I've seen all of you compete at the Vytal festival," The hooded boy answered, much to the chagrin of the golden haired dragoness.

"Anyway, great fight earlier. You both kicked some major ass out there," The blonde complimented.

"Thank you," Was the short reply of the leader of the group.

Alistair started up, "Well it's nice to meet you. We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us sometime,"

"Some other time perhaps. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some work that needs to be finished," Arthur stated as he strode away. The eight looked at the remaining three questioningly.

"What's his problem?" She asked,

"Our Captain has a rather strong dislike of those who abandon their squadmates," Gawain answered.

"What? No, would never-" Weiss began.

"Jaune Luna Arc," Hector stated freezing the entirety of the group in their tracks.

"Our Captain is rather thorough when something catches his interest. He caught the first Vytal Festival when you were still lead by him, and when the next came you had _**him**_ in Jaune's place. He then hypothesized that you must've replaced him, because you wouldn't have started doing real missions yet. Beacon doesn't work that way, second year is when they begin to send students out to do real missions, not ones where you have a vet with you. He then dismissed the thought that he was a bad leader or person. Judging from how you reacted to him at the beginning of it, he saw how much synergy you had. Leading to the conclusion that you _**abandoned him**_ , _**replaced him**_ , _**left him**_. Do you even know if he's still alive?" He awaited an answer before continuing.

"Thought so, we have a tendency to agree with our leader. Because, he's usually right in his judgements. So, good day. Please, try not to talk to us again," The other three strode off catching up to their leader.

"Well, that was a thing," Yang muttered out after a short while.

"Whatever did happen to Jaune?" Ruby wondered feeling a wave of guilt wash over her.

"I don't know Ruby," Pyrrha answered looking sick as she admitted that she never even spared a thought to her former partner.

"Look guys, what's done is done. We might still be able to contact him at some point later in the future, but right now? We're too busy with missions and the Vytal Tournament coming up," Alistair interjected in an attempt at comforting them. But the damage was done, the group of eight made their way to the dorms silently, stewing in their thoughts.

( **Bullhead En route to Beacon** )

"Lady Mordred please calm down we're on the way to see your father at this very moment," A silver haired male said.

"I don't wanna! I wanna see papa right now!" A young girl around the age of eight stomped her foot petulantly.

"Lady Mordred we'll see the captain soon enough so please calm down" A blonde man then interjected.

"It's no use Kay, when she gets like this there's no getting her out of it," A young male lavender haired male stated.

"My brother's right, Kay it's impossible to get her out of that funk she's in. Only Arthur can knock some sense into her now," the magenta haired girl answered agreeing with her twin.

"I know Mash, but still. She's causing quite the scene," The man now known as Kay answered back.

"Bedivere, when will the others arrive?" The purple haired male inquired.

"Within the next month or so Galahad, the captain must be really worried if he's calling everyone together." Bedivere answered, as the four team members were discussing why the captain would call them all together. The youngest of the group was in her thoughts _Don't worry papa I'm coming!_ She then looked out the window determinedly. Anxiously awaiting the time until she was with her papa once again.

 **AN: Holey shit! Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Cause A whole bunch of stuff happened this time around. Also, Arthur's memory sequence is not settling this in as an Arkos fic, it's just a fond memory. Suggestions, Questions? I live for your reviews. Also sorry bout the late posting cleaning this up took up a lot more time than expected.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH5** : Papa!

 **AN: Hello again! I've come with another installment of The Once and Future King. Reading reviews I never knew that Ruby was the character people wanted most for Arthur/Jaune to forgive first. Sorry bout the late post yet again. I'd been running on fumes for the past few days and working 9 hour shifts doesn't help expedite that at all.**

 **Hints! Pyrrha gets more hints herself! You'll see how they're dealing with being reminded about Jaune. The first wave of reinforcements and Moedred are getting their screen time! Ozpin is getting his much deserved screen time as well! Anyway, onwards!**

( **Mordred POV** )

As soon as the bull head landed Mordred shot off like a rocket. Completely ignoring that stiff Bedivere. She didn't care if they were gonna take of her in her papa's absence. She was on a mission, to give her papa the bestest hug in the world. She felt so bad for him. He must've missed her so much. _It's okay Papa! Your little knight is here, and I'm gonna protect you from all those nasty and mean women. I won't let another Mama hurt you._ With a determined gaze she made her way into the school.

( **Team PARN Dorms** )

"Hi! This is Jaune Arc! Sorry if I can't answer now, please call back later!"

"Jaune! Please, pick up! It's me Pyrrha! I'm sorry, please pick up! I'm sorry. . ." her arm fell limply by her side and she dropped her scroll on the floor. _This was the fifth time today._ She then fell against the bed trying futilely to hold back her tears. _He must hate me now. Why should he answer my calls. I only just left him for three years._ A little voice in her head told her. _But, he wasn't suited to the lifestyle,_ She tried to rationalize to herself, but it rang hollow even to her ears.

"Babe? You ok?" She shot up quickly brushing away any tears she had on her face. She watched as her boyfriend of two years walk in. Alistair looked concerned,

"Pyrrha have you been crying?"

"N-no," She denied half heartedly

"I can see your tear tracks," The boy deadpanned. Making her huff lightly and pout looking away.

"C'mon Pyrrha, tell me what's wrong" He asked.

"I-it's nothing Alistair, don't worry about it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you Alistair," She then kissed his cheek smiling at him.

"Alright, I'm heading to the library want to come?"

"That sounds wonderful," She smiled at him. _I have such a nice boyfriend._ But, a flash of gold hair, an awkward smile, and bright blue eyes stopped the smile in its tracks. Frowning slightly, she took the offered hand but still the image painted in her head haunted her. Looking at the intertwined hands she felt as if something was missing.

( **Team RWBY Dorm** )

"Is she still moping on her bed?"

"Yes Yang,"

"Aw c'mon, It's been two days damnit! I know we've forgotten him, but it's Jaune. The noodle with a heart of gold damnit. He's probably just gotten a new scroll and we don't have the number for it," The blond growled.

"I don't think so, Pyrrha tried calling him a total of thirty times not including the five she sent out this morning," Blake interjected.

"This isn't helping at all," Weiss walked over to her team leader, who was bundled up in her blankets.

"Ruby, please get up and come with us to the library," She asked the lump curled up in the middle of the bed

"Mmf," The lump replied shaking in a negative manner. Weiss sighed.

"Ruby we know where he lives, we can go visit his hometown after the Vytal festival okay?" The lump shifted slightly revealing a silver eye.

"Promise?"

"Promise, now get up it's unbecoming of the leader RWBY to be moping about in a lump," The heiress affirmed. Ruby slowly got out of her blankets, and came down. She then began to gather her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

( **Team CHAL Dorm** )

The room itself was devoid of occupants save for a lonely scroll sitting by the post in a charger. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in some time. It was scratched, cracked, and chipped in various areas. But, it was obviously an object that the owner kept close to their heart, and if you looked closer. You would see thirty five missed calls from one Pyrrha Nikos.

( **Headmaster's Office** )

Looking into the headmaster's office you would see two figures sitting in the room. One grey haired and wizened, and the other blonde and young.

"How are you today Arthur?" Ozpin stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm doing fine sir, but it's a little hard being so close to them" Arthur replied.

"I know it is, but all I ask is for you to hold out a little longer. After this is all done we can focus upon other, more important things" The man replied understandingly.

"It just hurts sir. I thought I'd be over it by now, but. . . " The boy trailed off looking through the window. Memories flashing through his head.

"Do you regret it Arthur?" The man started.

"No, never. It may hurt, but I'll never regret the path my life had been set on," Was his immediate retort. He took a sip of the coffee that Ozpin had set before him. Ozpin looked on fondly at his student. For just a second he saw the younger version of Arthur once again, it wasn't the broken boy that just had his team leave him. No, it was the Arthur that trained day in and day out, the woke hours before anyone else to go train, and poured over books of strategy and combat when everyone else was asleep. He couldn't help but give a small smile at the boy who was sipping at his coffee.

"This is good,"

"Thank you Arthur, I do try my best," The man replied taking a sip of his own cup yet again. The two enjoyed a comfortable silence for quite some time before Arthur said his farewells and left for the library.

( **Beacon Library** )

Arthur strode in calmly eyes darting about taking in the familiar scenery before him. Memories of better times flashed in his head. _Life was simple back then wasn't it_. He thought to himself basking in the nostalgia that came with being in the place that held many fond memories of his younger years. He then slapped himself thinking _Oum, I sound old. I'm only twenty for Monty's sake_. He shook his head and strode forward not noticing the emerald eyes following his very movements. _I swear, I know him from somewhere._ The amazon told herself, not paying attention to the others before her. She continued to stare at the hooded leader of team CHAL until a hand appeared before her face.

"Hello? Earth to P-Money. You there?" The blonde inquired. Shaking her head Pyrrha looked over at Yang who had a teasing smirk on her face.

"What do you need Yang?" She asked. The smirk on the other girl's face widened a bit more.

"I was just asking if your team wanted to go to the city with us, but you seemed a bit too interested in Mr. Hero that I was beginning to reconsider," Her smirk now a grin as she watched Pyrrha start to sputter out denials.

"I'm kidding girl, but I was serious on you guys coming with us to the city though," Watching amusedly as the red head composed herself she continued.

"So why were you staring at him so intently P-Money? Could it be that you're tired of Alistair? Looking to bag Mr. Hero over there? I don't blame you, we don't even know what he looks like, but he's already got quite the following," She teased mercilessly.

"I overheard he's quite handsome actually, with golden blonde hair and glowing blue eyes to match. Apparently, the girl he helped out caught a glimpse of his face as he was healing her," Blake interjected. Time seemed to freeze for Pyrrha _Blonde hair? Blue Eyes? It can't be. . ._ She thought.

"Damn, and here I thought he would have black hair, golden eyes, and a beauty mark" **(AN: Anyone get the reference?)**. They watched as Arthur walked towards his team talking to them, before the rest got up and followed him out. Pyrrha continued to ponder on who the leader of CHAL could be. _I know you from somewhere, and I'll figure out who you are somehow._

( **With Team CHAL** )

The four were calmly striding down their way to the cafeteria ignoring the various comments from the following they had gained.

"Pst Camie, it's them!"

"I know girl!"

"It's obvious Lancelot is the best,"

"No way! Gawain is, he's super nice and everything"

"Bull, have you seen Hector? The man is Beautiful, with a capital B"

"I for one like Arthur the best, he's got that mysterious aura going for him," Hearing the comments Gawain gave an admittedly nervous smile.

"Captain, fangirls at our seven"

"I know Gawain, just ignore them. Hopefully they'll go away" Arthur answered, they kept walking simply chatting about how beacon was compared to knight academy. Until, they heard a young voice yelling out.

"Papa!" Immediately Arthur turned towards the sound of the voice. A large smile on his face. Everyone that was currently in the courtyard immediately turned towards the source of the voice, to their shock there was a little girl around the age of eight running towards Arthur with her arms spread wide open. Their jaws dropped even further when Arthur himself got on one knee and spread his arms out. When the girl came within leaping distance of him she jumped into his awaiting arms with a giggle, a giggle that turned into the sounds of clinking bells as Arthur stood up and spun her around in his arms laughing himself. When they stopped the little girl pulled back slightly.

"Papa! Did you miss me? Did you?!" She inquired. Making Arthur's smile widen even further.

"Of course I did Mordred, what kind of father would I be if I didn't miss my little knight everyday," Poking her slightly in her stomach making her giggle. If one would pay attention, many of the women in the courtyard had mysteriously turned into statues and you could hear the sound of glass breaking if you paid close attention. _PAPA!?_ They then saw four figures running up to the group of five. A silver haired male, a blonde man, and a pair of laverderettes that had a surprising resemblance to the second in command of team CHAL.

"Lady Mordred, please allow us to catch up at least," The silver haired male started before he caught sight of in whom's arms was Mordred in.

"Good day Bedivere," Arthur greeted with a small, but warm smile on his face.

"C-captain!" Bedivere stuttered out at the greeting. Immediately, the four got on one knee.

" **Greetings knight captain Pendragon!** " They said in unison much to the chagrin of the man in question. Hearing the courtyard begin to explode in murmurings and whispers.

"So much for keeping a low profile," He muttered. Mordred hearing the words her father spoke started giggling.

"Rise, please. For the love of Oum," He sighed out. The four got up and began to intermingle with the other four.

(With Lancelot)

"Hello Sir Lancelot," The duo stated softly towards the older lavenderette. Only for them to get dual chops to the forehead. Holding their heads tightly they looked tearily at Lancelot himself.

"What did I tell you two to call me?" The older knight began. The duo began to blush and fidget slightly.

"Well?" Lancelot continued, making them fidget even more.

"H-hello big brother/Hi big bro," He then gave a large and warm smile bringing the two into a warm hug.

"Good day to you two as well, Galahad, Mash" the man stated warmly.

(With Arthur)

"Hello once again Kay, Bedivere," Their captain stated with a smile.

"Good afternoon/Sup Captain," The two replied.

"We'll talk further when we're all back in the dorms, but for now how have you two been?" He inquired

"We've been well sir,"

"That's good, I apologize if Mordred caused you any undue stress." Making the two panic slightly.

"N-no captain, Lady Mordred has simply been a treat, well behaved, and good mannered," Bedivere tried to say. But, Arthur just threw his head back and gave a warm laugh.

"It's fine, I know my little knight is quite the handful without me. You don't have to worry."

"Oh? Really captain, then she was a right pain in the ass," Stated Kay. Making Arthur shake his head and laugh just a bit harder.

"Uhm, Arthur?" Alice the freshman came up to him.

"Yes Alice?"

"So that's your daughter?"

"Yes, Alice"

"So who's the mother," She inquired. Seeing his face begin to set in a frown she quickly started apologizing.

"I-i'm sorry I didn't know that it was a sensitive topic-" Arthur just gave her a soft smile.

"It's fine Alice, you didn't know," His face set in a frown, he continued.

"Mordred here is adopted actually, I rescued her a few years ago on my first mission. And, we've been inseparable ever since. I actually don't like the subject of her mother being brought up, she wasn't a good person." His mind drifted off to when he first met Mordred.

(Two Years Ago)

 _A younger Arthur was sent on a routine patrol to keep the borders of the town he was stationed in safe when he heard a soft cry. Quickly making his way to the source of the voice he saw a little girl in rags, rushing over to her he began pulling out a small first aid kit he kept in a satchel as his back._

" _Hello little one, why are you crying?" He inquired as he reached towards speaking distance of her. She looked afraid as she saw him striding up, so he slowed his stride and held his hands in the air._

" _It's okay little one, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," Arthur continued to stride towards her, as he looked closer he noticed various bruises and welts that had dotted her entire body. Feeling himself growing angry he quickly suppressed that anger in favor of reaching towards the little girl. As he reached his hand out, she tensed up even further. Confirming his suspicions on her being and abuse victim._

" _It's okay, I just want to see how badly are you hurt," Arthur stated as he finally reached out completely to her._

" _So, little one how did you get all these bruises?" Arthur inquired gently as he inspected the various wounds that her little body held._

" _Mama said that I was a bad girl, and bad girls get punished. Please don't make me go back." The girl muttered out. Arthur felt sick, her own mother was the one beating her to the point where she was more bruise than unharmed flesh. He quickly grabbed her and brought her into a tight but gentle hug. The girl struggled at first, but eventually relaxed as she realized he wasn't going to hurt her._

" _This feels good Mister What do you call this?" His mind reeled in shock, she had never had a hug? He just held her a little tighter, swearing that the_ _ **Bitch**_ _that did this would eat a full serving of steel in her gullet for this._

" _It's called a hug little one, it's used for when someone is sad or scared,"_

" _I like hugs Mister hugs don't hurt," the little girl stated holding onto him just a little tighter. He just held her there for Oum knows how long before slowly pulling back._

" _Little one, I'm going to heal you now okay?"_

" _Okay, mister" Getting the confirmation Arthur held his hands in front of the little girl. Focusing his aura to his hands he placed it on her arms pushing the aura through her healing her. Once he finished his healing he decided to ask if the girl would like to come back to the barracks with him._

" _Little one,"_

" _Yes mister?"_

" _Would you like to come with me?" Seeing the little girl nod her head vigorously he offered his hand to her. Taking it the duo began to make their way to the knight barracks._

" _Say little one, do you have a name?"_

" _My mama called me Mordred mister, what's yours?"_

" _You can call me Arthur,"_

 **AN: Argh, I teared up when I was writing the memory sequence cause my adopted brother was much the same. But, anywho how did you like my fleshing out of the cast so far? I know this was a dialogue heavy chapter, but I felt as if it's something that was needed. We'll continue the memory sequence next chapter! Please review! I need to be fed! Anyway, til next time!**

 **KG12**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH6:** The Warmth of a Father

 _The duo were making their way to the barracks making simple small talk as they were going._

" _How old are you then Mordred?"_

" _Mama said to the doctor that I am five Mister Arthur."_

" _You don't need to call me mister Mordred, just Arthur would be fine,"_

" _Are you sure Mister Arthur?" The girl looked timidly up at the elder male._

" _Yes, I'm sure Mordred. Just call me Arthur," Arthur gave the girl a warm smile that seemed to ease her worries. She gave a blinding smile that tugged at the man's heartstrings. The two then faded into a comfortable silence, simply taking in the atmosphere around them._

" _Arthur?"_

" _Yes Mordred?"_

" _Why did you help me?" Arthur's mind froze and his heart shattered at the question from the little girl holding his hand. He thought of how a girl her age shouldn't be asking a question like that ever. Quickly wrapping the girl in a hug, he affirmed his decision to bring her back to headquarters._

" _Arthur? Why did you hug me?" He gently pulled away from her, so he could look into her face._

" _Because. I wanted to Mordred, and to answer your earlier question. It's never wrong to help someone, and you needed help at the moment. So, I decided to help you." Mordred's eyes seemed to shine brighter at his statement. Completely encompassing were her eyes so bright. She looked upon Arthur with a child-like wonder that should've always been on her face instead of the almost deadened look that he saw when he first met her. Deciding that he would make that look appear_ _ **far**_ _more frequently than anything else that should appear on her. He stood and held his hand out to her once again._

" _We're almost there Mordred, let's go." She grabbed his hand, and the smile she gave him earlier paled in comparison to the one she gave him just that moment._

" _Ok!"_

( **Memory Sequence End** )

Arthur quickly shook his head noticing that he was once again lost in his memories. Looking towards Alice he gave a warm smile and apologized.

"Ah, I apologize Alice. I appear to be rather absent minded today," The girl in question turned bright red and began stuttering.

"I-it's fine Arthur, it wasn't that long,"

"But it was quite rude of me to ignore a lady, whom I was talking to just a moment ago. I shall make it up to you somehow, maybe lunch?" Alice shined an even brighter red, and in the background we can see the knights and child that had gathered reacting to the rather fast exchange.

"Oi oi, don't tell me the captain is still doing _that_ is he?" Kay whispered to the three that have been with him the longest.

"I'm afraid that he still does it, and has no clue that he is doing it" Hector answered, much to the chagrin of Kay.

"Damnit, I thought that I might be able to score at this place," He quietly lamented, and in response Bedivere slapped the backside of Kay's head.

"Behave yourself Kay, we don't need a horn dog on campus and in front of a child,"'

"Bedivere's right, Kay don't act like a fool during our tenure at Beacon. It would reflect poorly upon our captain" Lancelot added

"I'm just saying Bedivere, the captain draws in women like grimm to a coward," The larger knight muttered petulantly crossing his arms in an aggravated manner.

"Don't mind them Kay, their just watching out for the captain" Gawain consoled his fellow blonde

"Ahahaha, the captain is truly formidable isn't he sister?" Galahad awkwardly stated to his sister who looked on the exchange rather jealousy.

"Truly, the captain holds no care for the heart of a maiden, playing with them and then throwing them away at a moments notice." She muttered out jealousy looking upon Arthur with an irritated eye. _Oi oi isn't that a bit much Mash? I'm just being friendly._ Arthur thought with a nervous bead of sweat coming down his face. Alice on the other hand didn't even hear the comment as she was too busy being in her own little dream world. Holding her heart shaped face in between her face with a heavy blush on her face.

"Papa is the worst," Mordred stated sagely nodding her head as if she had discovered an irrefutable truth of the universe. Arthur's posture became similar to the many girls in the courtyard that reacted when they initially found out that he was a father. On the outside he still had his warm smile, but that was frozen as a second knife dug into his spine. _Not you too Mordred! Papa is sorry! He doesn't know what he's doing wrong!_

"But I love my papa because he is my papa!" The girl gave an affirmation much to his relief. Quickly picking scooping up the little girl he gave yet another warm smile to Alice.

"Say, do I have your scroll number Alice?" Snapping out of her dream world she replied.

"No, I don't believe you do Arthur,"

"Here give me your scroll really fast," Taking it from her offered hand Arthur quickly typed his scroll number in and handed it back to her.

"There just text me the best time for you, and then we'll have lunch ok?" He gave her a smile that knocked her back into lalaland once again.

"O-ok," She sighed dreamily at him

"Great! I now have to go to class, so I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you later Arthur!" She waved as she ran off to her group of friends that were awaiting her. As she arrived the group of nine heard squeals and giggles as the group of girls rushed off to god knows where.

"Truly captain is the enemy of all women," The purple haired girl deadpanned as she glared at the oblivious idiot that was her captain. Don't get her wrong, he was absolutely brilliant in battle and academics, but he was denser than the walls of Bamburgh.

"Urk! Mash please! My heart can't possibly take your harsh words Mash!" Arthur begged shocking whomever was still in the courtyard even further. No one had ever seen such levity from the usually calm leader of team CHAL. Mash did a rather impressive impersonation of a cherry after the captain's admittedly adorable plea.

"Uh, Ah, I was kidding captain please don't be so sad!" The lavender haired girl sputtered out causing laughter to break out among the other knights.

"Not even our little Mash can resist the charms of our captain. Right, Bedivere?" Gawain whispered chuckling at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"I agree, our captain is impressive in his ability in unknowingly capturing the hearts of women" Bedivere replied giving a fond smile at the comment Gawain offered out.

"I still can't believe he doesn't realize that he does it is my biggest problem," Hector muttered out pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, Mash is infatuated with our captain" Lancelot stated torn in between being protective of Mash and trying to bring Mash and Arthur together. He began muttering the two conflicting ideas out loud.

"It appears so big bro," Galahad gave a nervous smile at the sight of his elder brother muttering to himself.

"Damn smooth talking captains and their oblivious ways," Kay lamented quietly, earning another slap to the back of his head from Bedivere. Arthur quickly bounced back putting a serious look on his face once more.

"Let's get to class then we can discuss what going on so far understood?" If anyone saw the sudden change in disposition they would be suffering from whiplash for the next few days. In response the group assembled before him all sobered up and bended on one knee.

" **Yes Captain!** "

( **Goodwitch Classroom** )

A familiar sight graced Arthur's eyes as he and the rest of the squad stepped into the room. Team RWBY was sitting in their usual order with Ruby goofing off, Weiss getting irritated at said girl goofing off, Blake _studiously_ reading her book (read:Smut), and Yang leaning back with her hands behind her head simply relaxing. His eyes trailed upwards and a twinge of sadness ran through him. He saw team PARN all set up just like how they usually were, but there was a distinct lack of Jaune Arc up there with them. Alistair was sitting in the place that used to be _his_ with a large grin on his face as he looked down at team RWBY obviously playing and joking with them, Pyrrha sitting next to him a sweet smile that used to be reserved for _him_ on her face as she gazed at her partner adoringly, Nora was simply being Nora, and Ren was trying to tone down the Nora. He then mentally slapped himself and began striding forward cutting all conversation, as everyone stared as the mysterious captain of team CHAL made his way to where they usually sit with a little girl holding onto his hand.

"Woah, who's the kid?" Yang asked the group

"Apparently, that child is his adopted daughter," Blake answered never taking her eyes off her book.

"Really?"

"Yes really, what I cannot comprehend is why he would allow a child onto Beacon grounds, does Ozpin know of this?" Weiss added her two cents. Shortly after the group of nine walked to their seats Pyrrha was still observing Arthur as he interacted with the others of his group. She continued to stare at him, trying to draw any similarities between him and Jaune Arc the partner she left behind. Her breath hitched as she noticed him looking back in her direction glowing blue eyes staring at her calmly. _The other girls were right, they are pretty_ she thought, looking away quickly both embarrassed and anxious that she was caught staring at him. Ruby coloured eyes began to narrow at her. Goodwitch then made way into the classroom gesturing to the board once she finished.

"Today, class we will have an eight vs eight combat the initial teams chosen can choose their allies to fight beside them," an excited murmur started drifting through them as many eyes drifted to the current strongest teams and then the new arrivals. Incredibly excited for the chance to fight with either of them. Goodwitch quickly gave a look and the murmurings went silent, simply just activating the board the class waited anxiously for the two teams to be chosen. As it stopped everyone's breath then hitched as the screen showed team PARN and CHAL displayed on the board.

"Team PARN and team CHAL make your choices,"

"Team RWBY/ Team CALL (Cavaliere)" Everyone watched as the four teams made their way down to the arena. The four teams gathered at the center of the arena weapons at the ready.

"Are you all ready?"

"Begin!" Immediately teams RWBY and PARN began shooting at the eight. Hoping that blitzing them would be the answer to the fight only for their hopes to dash when Arthur began to order the two teams.

"Mash! Galahad! Close the Gates!"

"Of course Captain/ Yes sir!" The two blurred in front of the gunfire taking up most it with the shields before them with a slight huff of exertion they slammed their shields into the ground. The class in awe watched as the as the shields began emitting a field that blocked the rounds from ever reaching the others. Hector ran towards Gawain, on an unspoken signal Gawain's sword disappeared in a flash of silver and he threw Hector a good distance in the air. Everyone looked as while in the air Hector unleashed a flurry of arrows that split the two teams in different directions. Arthur grinned under his hood as he gave his next order, drawing his sword he called for them. And in unison they surged forwards each one immediately clashing with another of the opposing team. Arthur strode forward and clashed his blade with an emerald eyed spartan. A slight twinge of regret went through his body as he smashed his foot into her stomach, watching her eyes widen as her polarity had no effect on him and being sent flying back into Alistair who was about to reinforce her. In the back he could hear the distinct twang of Hector's arrows, the whistling of air as Bedivere danced about the battlefield with his spear, and the sound of flesh meeting metal as the du Lac twins smashed their shield into whatever poor sap that was engaging them in close combat. He saw a white blur fly across the arena as he received the answer to the poor sap that was sent flying by the twins. They quickly sped past him as he took in the battlefield before him.

Suddenly he shifted his body as a bronze shield came flying at him. He quickly looked towards the Spartan as she came rushing at him with her partner following close behind. He ducked under the stab of the spartan in the lead quickly focusing in on her partner. He parried the blow from the revolver blade that Alistair wielded and made a slash at the stomach of the ravenette once again sending him back, diverting his attention back to Pyrrha he held his sword in a guard stance. She rushed at him in an all to familiar combo that won her many battles, but unfortunately for her, he knew most if not all her tells. In a set of graceful movements he dodged every single one of her blows, only dodging the strikes by the smallest of margins before counter attacking in blindingly precise blows. Each slash was a joint, every cut a muscle, every stab an organ. He began dismantling the champion. The class could only watch on in shock as the invincible girl was losing a one on one fight for the first time ever. Capitalizing on an over extension driven by desperation. He looked at her almost pityingly wondering what happened to the warrior he once knew. He then launched her out of the arena in the same way that he initially engaged her in battle. He watched towards the rest of the battle stewing in his thoughts. In a few moments afterwards the others finished off their opponents quickly working in tandem to take down the rest of the opposing eight. Throughout the battle it became quite clear that the thrones that the two teams had been sitting on for the past two years had been toppled. Everyone was still reeling as the two newly arrived teams had defeated those who stood at the pinnacle of the school with an almost laughable ease. Goodwitch was shocked once more as team CHAL and CALL stood victorious over the once undefeatable gems of Beacon. The eight quickly strode forward and awaited further orders calmly chatting as the defeated members of team PARN and RWBY struggled on the way to wait further orders. Goodwitch took another long moment to compose herself to before offering her criticisms of the two teams before sending teams CHAL and CALL to the locker rooms and team RWBY and PARN med bay of the school.

( **Beacon Med Bay** )

The eight were sitting in the med bay awaiting treatment. No one was really comfortable with what just happened just a little while ago, never had they been so utterly defeated. It was usually when they were faced with people older and far more experienced than them.

"Man we got our asses handed to us," Yang started

"We know,"

"That's never happened before,"

"We know,"

"Like what the actual fuck were these guys?!"

"I don't know Yang!" Weiss hissed her azure eyes narrowed in frustration. This had never happened before, and it was something really unsettling. It wasn't a lack of training because they trained constantly to reach the top as they have. And to have all that hard work just rendered useless and moot was something that irritated her something fierce.

"They fought as if they were a whole squad, not just two teams" A soft voice interjected bringing her from her thoughts. They all looked to Ruby for her to elaborate.

"Did you see how they moved? As soon as Arthur gave a command they all responded instantly." She continued, Weiss' eyes bore an analytical look as she thought about it.

"You're right, as soon as Arthur gave a command they moved together with purpose as if they did this kind of maneuver for years," Weiss conceded.

"And, when they all engaged us in melee they had their marks. Each one of us were countered by the ones that came for us," Ruby spoke up again.

"And as soon as on of us were taken down they went and assisted the nearest person to them seamlessly," Ren mused looking contemplative as he re-ran the fight himself. As soon as Pyrrha thought about it, she immediately thought of one other person who could coordinate that many people. Jaune Arc the former team leader of PARN had a knack, no, a gift for group strategy seamlessly combining fighters without a single misstep. He was the one who led them through the first half of the Vytal festival during the first year. Seeing options and weaknesses she wouldn't have even dreamed of. She was then awash with another wave of guilt that almost left her breathless. She thought back to the day she told the headmaster that he was unsuited to the team and wanted him to be replaced with Alistar, she could see the utter betrayal in her eyes. But, at that moment she didn't care she had Alistair now. A sudden pain erupted in her head causing her to grab it in pain. The conversation that had started up had ceased the moment she shot down gripping her head. _What just happened that never happened before?_ She thought to herself as she shook her head in an attempt to clear the pain that shot through her.

"Pyrrha? You okay?" Alistair rushed over to her with concerned eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Arthur probably hit me a bit too hard in the head during that match," She reassured him with a smile. He gave her a warm smile and relaxed slightly.

"Alright, I was just worried for you," he told her they looked into each other's eyes for a moment just basking in the other's presence taking solace in each other until Yang interrupted.

"On that thought, did anyone notice that he sought out our invincible leader almost immediately?" Nora then spoke up causing everyone to begin thinking about why he would immediately seek Pyrrha out when someone like Lancelot would be far better to combat her with his natural bulk and massive sword, it was easily as long a Pyrrha's spear and most likely weighed far more than her shield and spear put together, not to mention he was still stupidly fast with the blade wielding it as if it only weighed a feather. On the other hand Arthur's sword was only a longsword, it didn't have the reach needed to compete with Pyrrha's spear nor was it heavy enough to stagger her shield. Yet, he still sought her out and fought her.

"You're right, that does seem strange when he sought her out deliberately in the fight when there are others that were far more suited to fighting her," Ruby agreed

"It seemed as if he was testing her," Weiss added

"He also moved as if he knew her every move as if he's fought her before," Ren commented.

"But why?" Yang asked. Pyrrha once again became lost in her thoughts as she pondered what it could mean before a thought flashed through her head _Could it be Jaune? But,_ _Jaune doesn't fight with a longsword. He uses a sword and shield combo. It has been three years though_. A voice told her _Three years isn't enough to become that proficient with a longsword, unless he practiced con-._ Her thought process came to a halt as she realized he does have the work ethic to do it, even if he had no talent he would most likely work himself to the bone to achieve his dream, and driven by being kicked out of the team. He would have all the motivation to do just that. It also explained why he would keep his face obscured by a hood, it was so that they couldn't recognize him. _Why didn't I see it before?_

"Guys?" She interrupted the conversation looking as if the world was flipped upside down.

"I think Arthur's Jaune,"

( **Timeskip Nighttime Beacon Dorms** )

Arthur was standing on the roof of his first year reminiscing about the past when he heard the sound of light footsteps behind him.

"Mash, come to join me gazing upon the stars?" He questioned the footsteps froze as he could only imagine that Mash was embarrassed at being caught.

"Y-yes captain, you looked lonely out here" She nervously answered. He gave a soft smile turning towards the quietest of his squad.

"Why, that's awful thoughtful of you. I thought you said I was the enemy of all women," He teased gently, watching in thinly veiled amusement as he began to turn red and sputter denials. Calmly turning out to the lights of Vale the smile turned a tinge Melancholy.

"You know Mash, I was simply thinking of better times. A simpler time." He confessed to his subordinate. Hearing those words she sobered up and looked out upon the outstretch of the city taking in the absolutely breathtaking view. Mustering up her courage she turned he eyes toward her captain.

"D-do you miss them?" She inquired.

"Everyday Mash. Everyday," He stated as his eyes dimmed slightly as he thought of the memories he made here. Nostalgia and a forlorn expression came over his face causing her to panic slightly.

"I-I'm sorry captain! I shouldn't have brought u-"

"It's fine Mash, it's been years since I've truly talked to them. It's no longer the heart shattering subject that it once was. More it's like a dull ache on the heart now, so never fear. Your captain shall not allow himself to fall again," A feeling of helplessness came over Mash as she stared at her captain. He looked so alone, and it broke her heart to see her captain look so sad. It was a stark contrast to the captain who always had a serious, but kind look on his face. To her Arthur was the moon, a being who gave them light in the darkest moment of their lives, a gentle being. Someone who quietly watched over them. And seeing her captain reduced to such a state made her feel useless. Once again mustering her courage she strode up to her captain she grabbed his hand. He turned to her surprised, looking into his eyes she began to speak.

"Your squad really misses their captain you know," His eyes widen as the image of an emerald eyed girl interlaid with the lavenderette. But, that image was gone as she tightened her grip on his hand. She gave him a soft smile and continued.

"I know it hurts captain, but never fear for us knights are always with you. We would never leave you," She assured him

"Lancelot would most likely go insane if it wasn't for you, Gawain wouldn't be Gawain, Hector would probably still be a cold hearted man, and I-" She trailed off squeezing his hand once again, as if to gain some strength from his hand.

"And I wouldn't be the same if it wasn't for your presence," She stated, the statement had some kind of undertone that he couldn't quite place, but the sentiment warmed his heart nonetheless.

"So please captain, don't be afraid to come to us when you're feeling alone. You don't have to be strong all the time. You are only human, and there is nothing wrong with that" She squeezed his hand once more and let go, she started backwards with her hands behind her back as she made her way back to the entrance.

"We'll be waiting for you to join us as soon as you're willing to captain," She stated softly a small but beautiful smile on her face she turned around and continued to the doorway.

"Mash," He stated causing her to turn around. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched as she took in the sight before her. There her captain stood, his hood was down exposing his handsome face to her, the moon shining down upon him in gentle waves, the stars seemed to twinkle ever so brighter rejoicing in a simple thing as his presence, and the city gave a warm glow to the soft smile that he wore as he looked fondly at her.

"Thank you," he stated to her.

"Y-you're welcome captain," She stuttered out. He nodded gently to her before looking back out into the city, no longer his posture lonely. He looked out as if he was looking towards the future, the soft smile she adored upon his face.

"I will join you guys in a moment, I would like to enjoy the sight of the city for a little longer." He stated softly.

"But, thank you Mash. You've eased this silly man's worries a great deal," He said as his eyes were upon the city. She gave a soft nod to herself and closed the door as she made her way out. _Silly man indeed_ he thought to himself amusedly he continued to watch the stars for, but a few minutes longer until he put his hood back on and began to make his way to the door. But, he encountered shocked emerald eyes before him. He schooled his face into one of neutrality as a untold amount of emotions ran through him.

"Pardon me, Ms. Nikos," He politely told her as he trudged on past her in a calm manner.

"Wait!" He stopped much to her relief.

"Yes?" He asked calmly without turning to her.

"Can we talk?" His body tensed slightly as a mix of emotions once again. He relaxed as he calmly replied. He didn't turn around for fear of showing his emotions that shone on his face

"Of course Ms. Nikos," He once again schooled his face into one of simple neutrality as he turned around and walked back to the rooftop closing the door as he did so.

"What did you want to talk about Ms. Nikos" He inquired

"Are you Jaune Arc?" She said bluntly. Shock ran through his system as he thought of how she would've thought of that. Keeping his features calm he replied.

"No, Ms. Nikos. I am not," He told her. He was a horrible liar, but telling half truths? Easy. He was Arthur Pendragon after all.

"Jaune! Please!" she begged

"If this about how we left you I'm sorry! Please just talk to me," she continued

"I have no clue of what you're talking about, if you are mistaking me for your former leader. You are completely wrong, we are two different people," Another half truth he was no longer the scared and emotionally broken boy that once was an abandoned member of the now defunct team JNPR after all.

"Besides, I've been at the knight academy since my freshman year," Poking another hole in her correct theory that he was Jaune Arc.

"Also, Jaune Arc wielded a sword and shield, I use a longsword with two hands," He stated once again watching as she began to panic.

"B-but you have white aura!" He sighed at her last desperate attempts at grasping straws

"There are only a limited amount of colours one's eyes can see Ms. Nikos. There is a small chance that we simply have the same aura colours Ms. Nikos. If that is all I will bid you a good evening." He strode towards the door once again, and closed the door behind him. He continued to stride mechanically and without a clear destination until he came upon the courtyard. Once he arrived there he essentially collapsed against a tree letting free all the emotions that he held back. _Damnit, I was lucky she didn't have an airtight case, otherwise I'd been screwed back there._ Looking up at sky he muttered to himself.

"I thought it was only a dull ache," He continued to sit there and be lost in his emotions until he remembered Mash's words of encouragement. _You don't have to be strong all the time. You are only human, and nothing is wrong with that_. Shaking his head to clear himself of the doubts that plagued his mind he began making his way towards where his squad were once again clear of mind.

( **With Pyrrha After Arthur Left** )

Once again her thoughts clashed with one another in her mind, she recalled the confrontation she had with Arthur and how it went horribly wrong. All her evidence and points were deflected easily as he pointed out the flaws in her argument. She thought to herself _Was I wrong is Arthur not Jaune?_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of her doubts. _But why does he wear the hood? He is purported to be incredibly handsome from what that Alice girl managed to gleam. He has the same flair in tactics as Jaune would have during his tenure at Beacon. He obviously has a large aura pool with similar colour to Jaune. He had similar body language signs. He has an incredibly similar voice just softer and deeper. He also has a similar build to Jaune just more honed._ She then realized that all those points she could've used were largely useless as she came across him. She knew it was Jaune, her instincts told her so. But, instead of approaching this confrontation rationally she allowed her emotions to rule her, and he used that against her. _Just like Jaune_ she thought. He would've recognized that she was coming in high on emotion, and simply used that to his advantage not allowing her to regroup herself to argue in a better fashion. She then looked at the spot he was standing at, eyes narrowing at it. She swore that she would find out the true nature of Arthur Pendragon whether he was Jaune Arc or not. She quickly made her way back to team PARN's dorm to gather the rest of them to begin gathering more evidence as to prove that Arthur Pendragon was indeed Jaune Arc former leader of team JNPR. _I know you're Jaune I just have to prove it!_

( **Undisclosed Location** )

"Cinder, we have a Problem,"

"Oh? What is it," came a soft and crooning voice she stepped out. Black hair as dark as the night sky, molten gold for eyes, and a face that could have only been made by the finest artists in the world greeted him.

"Arthur Pendragon and his team," Alistair answered

"The man, and his team completely destroyed team RWBY and NPR. It was terrifying how they just dismantled us,"

"Hmm, that is worrying for our future plans. Never to worry my dear Alistair, I will come up with something to deal with them okay?"

"Okay, I trust you Cinder,"

"I would hope so, you are my lover after all," She cooed at him taking a step out of the shadows and hugging him from behind. When he turned to her he saw rich black hair and golden eyes staring amusedly at him.

"I know so. Now, how about we have some fun before I have to sneak back to NPR?"

"A man after my own heart Mr. Kurokoro, but what about Nikos?" The man in question snorted

"We both know that's fake. Afterall you were the one that told me to do that," He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer,"

"Indeed I did now, let's enjoy ourselves no?" She smiled as she looped her arm around his neck.

"I'll really enjoy this. Nikos is a good fuck, but you're on a totally different level," He growled bringing his lips to her.

( **The Next Evening** )

The day went about as normal as normal could be, but everyone in the school was still reeling from the defeat that team RWBY and PARN suffered. Murmuring and Whispers could be found following the two new teams throughout the day. It wasn't until late evening that Arthur could find himself with his thoughts once more. He was sitting in the courtyard simply watching as Mordred played with his subordinates. Simply enjoying the sight of his daughter living the carefree life that he promised to give her. Just a moment later she started to make her way to Arthur with a rather tired expression on her face. His knights came just right behind her. She sat down with a tired smile on her face, simply basking in the warmth of her father. Arthur smiled down upon her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Did you have fun today my little knight?"

"Mhm, I had lots of fun with everyone today papa," She nodded her head as she leaned closer to him enjoying his ministrations. A soft smile seemed to grace the knights under Arthur's guidance as they took in the scene. They were glad for Mordred, as she was one of the few things that allowed for their captain to relax and enjoy himself. Mordred looked up at her papa asking an unsaid question. He sighed and smiled at her, gently putting her head on his lap he began to sing.

(Play Wanderer's Lullaby by Adrisaurus)

 _Wandering child of the earth  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth.  
You were destined for more_.

His voice was soothing and soft. It was a rare event when their captain would sing outside in the public even when there were minimal people around. They all simply dug in and enjoyed the sound of their captain's voice as he sung the lullaby by he wrote for Mordred. They recalled when he decided to write this song for her. It was just after she joined, she had been having nightmares constantly during the nights. Often times calling out for him late into the night when all were asleep. He decided to take time off his training and got to writing this song that they were listening to. It was hours and hours of work, long sleepless nights, and the dedication of a man who wanted to make a lonely girl happy.

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore_

Mordred's eyes began to droop as she was embraced by the warmth emanating from the entirety of knights. She recalled the days before she met Arthur, how she was constantly beaten and starved by her Mother. _For being a bad girl,_ was what her mother would say as she "disciplined" her. Her mind then fast forwarded to the day she met Arthur. It was the first time she felt the warmth of another and experienced kindness for the very first time.

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

People were starting to take notice of the sound of singing emanating from the courtyard and came to investigate. What they found took the breath right out of them. There, underneath a cluster of trees stood the members of team CHAL and CALL as they surrounded a man sitting underneath the largest oak tree and his child laying simply upon his lap. No one dared to say anything for fear of interrupting the performance. Enchanted by the scene before them, they were pulled even deeper into the scene as the man opened his mouth to sing once more. Many pulled out their scrolls to take in the scene that lied before them.

 _In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith there's a way_

 _Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away_

Many were dragged back into the times of their childhood and were treated to the warmth of a parents encouragement as they sat talking to their parents of their fears and dreams. It brought out tears in many of the listeners as they heard the simple words of encouragement from the man before them. The warmth of a mother's love and the quiet reassurance of a father's smile were what appeared to their minds as they listened further into his lyrics. Their fears and insecurities were laid bare before them and faded with the soft light of the now present moon that shone shyly above them. His voice once again wrapping around them in a comforting blanket.

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
Soon you'll finally find your own way

He finished as Mordred had finally drifted into the land of Morpheus with a small smile on her face. Everyone was still caught up in the scene and voice before them only being snapped out of it as he gently scooped his daughter up into his arms and began walking back to the dorms with a soft smile on his face.

"Sweet dreams my little knight," He softly told her. She answered him by snuggling in farther into his embrace causing the quiet smile on his face to widen ever so slightly as he held her tight. His knights soon fell in step with him as he made his way to the dorms. In her mind she dreamed of kind knights saving little urchins off the streets, of adventures to be taken under the bright blue sky, and the warmth of a father's love as he sung to her beneath the vastness of the sky with the stars and moon keeping them company.

 **AN: AHHHHHH I'm sooooo sorry everyone! I decided to take chapters 6-10 and combine them all! So, what'd you guys think? Did this satisfy your craving for the story? The song I chose is a really good one you should all listen to it! Again I'm sorry for the late release! I had a lot of work to do to characterize Mash and Mordred in this chapter. And to also give Pyrrha and the rest of them at least a little bit of development. Also, The comparison with Arthur and the moon is a rather direct pull from how Arthur was looked upon during his rule. And I found it a fitting description for Jaune as well. I'll be going to weekly updates after this so, hang tight my friends! Finally what did you guys think of the song fic? Because I wanted to explify the bond between Arthur and Mordred. Anywho, see you all next time dear readers!**

 **KG12**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH7** : Bonds of Past and Future

 **AN: Greetings! My dearest readers! I've come back with yet another chapter of The Once and Future King. I apologize for my late posting, but I wanted to give you guys the quality I think you guys deserve. As well as increasing my chapter length.**

 **Now, I've read your reviews on Alistair, and I wanted to clarify some things about his Semblance. I've always planned for it to be a mental manipulation based semblance, but take solace in the fact that it is far more subtle than one would think. It's certainly not overt mind control, Oum save us if it is. But, more along the lines of mental nudging. It works more as a support for his already incredible charisma. It's also the reason why he went after the seven of them one by one. Pyrrha and Ruby took the most effort to convince, and he has to do regular maintenance on Pyrrha for his semblance to have any true effect on her. And on the subject of Pyrrha, she hasn't lost any real agency, but Alistair is a subtle bastard if anything. He didn't overtly go BAM sex me now. But, there relationship timeline is they started dating in second year. And everyone knows how hormones work. Especially when you've essentially got super powers, can die at any moment, and have little to no adult interference. Anywho, enjoy the Chapter!**

Arthur awoke to sight of dawn. In another life he may have awoken to the sight of dusk and the regrets that lead to the sorrowful evening. But, now he was content with sitting by the window to his dorm smiling at the scene that often represented the future. He sat there taking in the sight when he heard the sound of feet touching the ground.

"I see you're up as early as ever Captain," the figure behind him spoke.

"Of course I am Hector, a leader must lead by example," Arthur spoke turning to smile at his ruby haired subordinate. The man snorted at his captain's comment.

"I have a feeling that rat faced bastard Maleagant would disagree," Arthur chuckled at Hector's scathing words to his "rival" in knight academy.

"I agree, Maleagant always was rather lazy," The captain conceded with a smile.

"He wasn't just lazy, He was an incompetent lecher as well captain. Even Kay uses his lechery to hide his intelligence. The only reason why he got an officer status is due to his family pulling those damned strings," Arthur lost his smile as he remembered how he first met Mash. Arthur stood up calmly and began to get things in order. Seeing his captain's discomfort Hector began.

"I'm sorry captain. I didn't mean to dredge up dark memories for you," Arthur just gave a smile at him.

"It's fine Hector, I know you mean no harm with it. I just wish. . ." He trailed off a grimace on his face as he thought of Mash further. The purple haired girl was a major source of comfort for the man, and to think of the cowards actions during their shared field mission together only irked him further. Shaking his head he smiled at Hector before walking into the washroom to prepare for the day. The red haired male of team CHAL could only look out the window angrily, as he berated himself for upsetting his captain. His thoughts then went to the coward who caused his captain pain, and swore to himself that he would rip the coward from his seated position somehow.

"That man is a stain on the honor of all true knights. Don't worry my captain, he will be removed before you take the throne I swear it. He doesn't deserve to be in your presence ever again," The archer of CHAL began to scheme. As is his duty as the shadow of his captain. He heard shifting coming from the other two beds in the room. Hector looked over and saw both Gawain and Lancelot waking up.

"I see you two are awake as well," Hector greeted his comrades.

"Good morning Hector/ Morning, Hector" greeted the paladin and sun knight respectively. As they got off their beds Arthur walked out greeting them.

"Good morning, Gawain. Lancelot,"

"Morning captain/ Good morning Captain," The two chorused back to Arthur. Quickly taking their showers and getting suited up the four began to make their way to where team CALL were located.

( **With Team CALL** )

Mash awoke to the sound of soft laughter. As she opened her eyes she looked to see her captain sitting there playing with little Mordred. She smiled as she heard the little girl's laughter, taking in the scene before she slowly began to get up. Noticing that Mash was beginning to wake up Arthur looked over to her with a soft smile.

"Ah, good morning Mash," She rubbed her eyes free of the residual sleep as she took in the sight of her smiling captain before her. Shooting awake as she realized that her captain was in front of her. Her face began to become flush as she fully drank in the sight.

"Good morning captain," She stated shyly. Arthur gave a sigh and looked at her in mock disapproval.

"Mash, we've had this discussion before," His eyes were alit with mischief as he saw her flush an even deeper red.

"B-but-"

"Mash, I remember telling you to call me by name," he preemptively shot down her argument. Her face became a red that he found absolutely adorable as she looked away, obviously struggling with calling her captain by his name.

"Mash," He teasingly pleaded, thoroughly enjoying his adorable subordinate struggle with actually saying his name.

"G-good morning Arthur," She finally managed all while looking away at him. His smile widened quite visibly as she had finally greeted him by his name. Her blush faded as she scanned around the room noticing that no one was in the room save for the two people in front of her turning red once again.

"Ah, Cap-"

"Mash,"

"A-arthur, where is everyone else," He gave her a another one of his award winning smiles.

"Ah, I told them all to go on ahead." She looked inquisitively at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because, you looked so adorable asleep. I just didn't have the heart to wake you up," Mash blushed a pretty shade of crimson as she heard what her captain told her. He smiled softly at her as she looked away from him, most likely trying to clear her thoughts. _Oh Oum, he's doing the smile again. I can't take much more of this._ Arthur calmly stood up, picking up Mordred in his arms as he did so. He looked at her.

"Mash, I'll wait outside until you're done okay?" Getting a nod from the blushing maiden before him he made his way outside of the room and waited for Mash to get ready for the day. Slipping on his hood as he went. Thirty minutes after standing outside, Mash opened the door with a smile. One that her returned to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Of course captain," She answered with a soft smile on her face. With her piece said the two of them with mordred holding Arthur's hand started making their way down to the cafeteria, unaware of how close they were to touching hands. As they made their way to the cafeteria various people started noticing the closeness that the two were displaying with one another. None more so than the Champion of Mistral.

"Did you see that?" One stated.

"Of course I did,"

"Is he taken?"

"I hope not, it'd be such a shame if he was," The various comments that were floating about made the Amazon narrow her eyes, and a unknown feeling seeped through her body. _I know that's Jaune. She doesn't need to stand so close to him._ She shook her head once again as if to ward off those thoughts in her head _But, I have Alistair now don't I? Don't I?_ She felt strangely empty as she looked at the trio further. _I should be the one there._ Emerald eyes widened as the thought crossed her head shaking herself even further she tried to reconcile with herself that she was loyal to her boyfriend Alistair. _What am I thinking Alistair is my boyfriend, not someone who could possibly be Jaune._ Her ire raised as he gave Mash a familiar soft smile, further convincing her that Arthur was Jaune. _That's the smile that's reserved for_ _ **me**_. She was hit with a spasm of pain in her head as she thought of that. She then heard his laugh, and the nearest light pole was bent at a full nighty degrees. She angrily stalked away, her mind riddled with confused and angry thoughts.

( **Library** )

The Beacon Library, a quiet place for learning. With so much information, one could comb through the books of this hallowed chamber for lifetimes and wouldn't be able to finish them all. It is the current haunt of many of the best teams of Beacon. One such team was spending their much valued free time, simply relaxing around a set of tables.

"I'm BORED," Ruby cried out tossing one of her books in the air.

"Well, Ruby. If you're so bored you can help us figure out who this Arthur character is," Her partner deadpanned. Upon hearing Arthur's name her heart clenched slightly, as the thought of Arthur being what was once her closest male friend Jaune Arc. She never told anyone, but sometimes she resented PARN for what they did to him. She could remember the day when Jaune was kicked off of team JNPR.

( **Memory Sequence** )

 _It had started as a normal day to her. But, she had noticed the absence of the blond noodle that was her friend. Quickly leaving the company of her team she ran about the school in search of Jaune, when she found him she saw him in the presence of Professor Goodwitch. As she began to call out to him she heard voices that froze her heart in time._

" _I see, so it's final then, Alistair Kurokoro will replace Jaune Arc forming team PARN led by Pyrrha Nikos," His eyes were the first thing she noticed. They were once vibrant glittering sapphires, filled with emotion and honesty. Sometimes, she swore they glowed on occasion, those eyes never failed to draw a blush from her when they were fully directed upon her. But, this time his eyes were hollow. Gone were the glittering sapphires that she grew to adore, instead there were two orbs dull and hollow. Her breath hitched as she saw him look up at the Professor pleadingly glimpses of a futile hope in his eyes, and her heart dropped as all the Professor could do was squeeze his shoulders and look at him sadly. She couldn't help but feel like crying as she saw his shoulders slump and shake. The hollowness had returned and accompanying them were tears. Rivulets of crystal fall down his face as he began to silently cry, and in that instant he broke from the Professor's arm and sprinted down the hallway. In total ignorance of the Professor calling out his name in an attempt to get him to stop._

 _She watched as team PARN walked out. Pyrrha's face was sad, but resolute as she looked at Jaune's retreating figure. Ren was stoic as per his modus operandi, but his eyes had a slight twinge of regret in them. Nora, wasn't so being very Nora at that exact moment. Ruby didn't know when, but she had clenched her fists so hard that they drew blood. She questioned herself, why didn't the go after him. At least explain themselves. Talk to him and tell him it's for his own good, so he wouldn't get hurt. Her eyes grew sharper and focused upon the newly added member to the former team JNPR and for the first time in her life she could truly say she hated someone._

( **End Memory Sequence** )

She came to her senses as she heard footsteps making their way to their table. Looking over she saw that it was Sun and Neptune. A warm smile came to her face as Weiss and Blake both frowned with disdain.

"Sun! It's good to see you guys," She chirped cheerfully as they fully arrived, smiles graced the two's faces as they saw the younger girl wave at them.

"Hey Ruby!" Sun greeted cheerfully, he then looked over at Blake sadly. She gave him an even look, and turned back into her book making a deliberate effort to ignore him. He gave a resigned sigh and began to walk away from them. Neptune was not deterred though he plastered a winning smile on his face and made his way to Weiss after giving a greeting to Ruby.

"Hello Weiss," He smoothly greeted. In response her frown turned into a sneer and her glare became even sharper.

" _Vasilias_ , don't you have some other harlot to go waste your time with?" She hissed out. To his credit he only flinched minallmaly. He recovered his footing and gave her another winning smile.

"Come on snow angel, don't be like that. I was just having some fun," He glibly replied. The atmosphere that was already tense, became suffocating. Weiss eyes were alit with fury and indignation, as she stared at the blue headed male with revulsion. Her body quivered with barely restrained rage, as Blake and Yang looked positively murderous, even Ruby looked at him with a large amount of disapproval. Team PARN could only look at him in disgust. She lunged at him only to fall short as here team restrained her, fortunately for him. She was too angry to fully make use of her semblance and hurt him with her summoning glyph. Unfortunately, he was still close enough to throw a vicious kick in between his legs. As he collapsed due to the pain Weiss began to verbally eviscerate him.

" _Fun?_ _ **FUN?!**_ You utterly moronic, abysmally pathetic, disloyal son of a bitch! I gave my heart to you, you bastard! I gave my first to you! I loved you! And what do you do with hit!? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!? You threw it away for the next pretty little tramp that batted her eyes at you and decided to spread her legs! Did you not get it?! I LOVED YOU! I chose you over all the people I had at my fingertips! Was I just another notch on your bedpost!?" She continued to struggle as Neptune began to recover. Tears streamed from her eyes as the struggling began to stop, the screaming and shrieking led way to soft sobs. As all of the inhabitants around the table turned to glare at Neptune. But, the next words shook everyone to their core.

"I should've picked Jaune," Was all she said. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she could only think of past regrets and missed chances. In second year she had realized that, with the help of Ruby, Jaune didn't want her for her name, money, looks. He had wanted her for her, why else would he keep on coming back after she abused him so harshly. It had taken the team three weeks to drag her out of her slump. She began to hold out the hope that one day Jaune would come back and sweep her off her feet. But, three years had gone by, and he had never come back. She had never contacted him out of fear, that Jaune would not want to see her. Emerald and argent eyes widened and narrowed considerably.

"Now, I believe you guys have somewhere else to be," Yang interjected cooly as she looked at Sun who looked absolutely devastated, at what had once been a powerful friendship had been reduced to shambles. He looked over at Blake imploringly, but she had only given him an angry glare. Amber eyes flashing threateningly as she looked upon him harshly.

"Leave," Blake growled out. He winced as he picked Neptune up and looked over at Blake forlornly.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said as the duo made their way out. Sun had regretted his decision to cover for his partner all those years ago. But, he just couldn't leave his best friend like that, no matter how much he disapproved of his decision. He gave a soft sigh as the two of them made their way to the infirmary.

"You fucked up you know that?" He told his partner. The other boy just groaned out in pain. He shook his head and began his lecture yet again.

"You utterly, irreparably, unbelievably fucked up. You had a good thing going for you. A beautiful and loving girlfriend. Something that guys would kill for. She truly and unrepentantly loved you, but you threw that away. For what? A quickie with a random girl you had just met. And what's worse? You didn't even change after the entire fiasco, making my sacrifice null." He just shook his head as the other boy couldn't do anything, but just groan in pain.

( **Infirmary** )

Sun had dropped Neptune off at the place explaining that an incident hit him in the crotch and he needed some medical attention. Coherent now Neptune sat there and mused to himself. He wasn't musing upon his failures on Weiss. No, he was musing upon how she told them all she should've chosen Jaune on if she could have a second chance. _That blonde noodle has a better chance with her._ He bitterly thought, angry that she would choose Jaune over him. The lecher then began to formulate a plan to get her alone. Sitting there contemplating on various ways to get her alone. _I think she likes walks in the evening that's probably the best chance I've got to get her alone._ Content with his decision he thought to himself _Weiss, you're mine and only_ _ **mine**_. A dark smirk graced his face as he spotted the rather pretty nurse coming back, turning on his charm once again. He began to flirt with her, all the while planning on where best to catch Weiss alone.

( **Cafeteria** )

Teams CHAL and CALL were sitting there enjoying their lunch conversing with one another rather happily until a group of four girls led by Alice strode up to where Arthur was sitting. Arthur had that strange feeling of being watched, well, more than usual. He calmly brushed it off and continued eating until the atmosphere felt a little too tense for him, and not in the combative way.

"Uh, guys? Do you get the feeling of being eyed like a piece of meat?" He questioned a little nervously. He then saw many of his squad look at flatly.

"Captain, you do know that a video of you singing is on the CCTV network right?" Arthur choked on his next spoonful of food as the news was delivered to him.

"W-what?! How!?" He sputtered and coughed, to the amusement of the entirety of the squad. He then looked around and noticed that a much larger percentage of the female population was eyeing him, akin to a pack of hungry wolves around a lamb. He gave a nervous smile and was greeted with sighs and squealing in almost equal measure. Arthur began to feel even more nervous. He looked towards the rest of his team for help.

"G-guys? H-help please?" He began to plead.

"Sorry captain, I don't know what to tell you," Lancelot stated as the rest of his team began to console him. Beginning to worry for his captain's health. Meanwhile, in the background the others had their own reactions.

"Goddamnit, he does it yet again!" Kay began to lament outwardly, much to Bedivere's chagrin. In response Bedivere once again smacked Kay's head.

"Quit your whining Kay, it's unbecoming of you," Bedivere looked irritatedly a Kay.

"B-but-" He pathetically sputtered.

"But, nothing Kay. You're one of the captain's knights, and I expect for you to act like it," Bedivere began lecturing Kay, to his horror. Galahad, Mash, and Mordred were all discussing the events occurring before them in a calm manner, well Galahad was, Mash? Not so much.

"The captain is rather popular huh, Mash?" The younger boy chirped cheerily.

"Indeed, he is. . ." She trailed off eyeing every single girl in the room with a murderous aura.

"Papa is really good at singing!" Mordred chirped cheerily, eating food while sitting on Mash's lap. Mash had noticed that Mordred's face was a little messy, and had begun to clean her face.

"Now, Mordred. You should be less of a messy eater," She lightly admonished the young girl as she continued to clean. Mordred obediently waited for Mash to finish cleaning her face before giving her a wide smile.

"Thank you Ms. Mash!" Mash could only smile warmly at the young girl, before she started to dig into her food once again. But, this time at a slower pace.

"Goodness, what am I going to do with you," She muttered to herself as she looked over Mordred's still messy eating. She took a shy glance at her captain seeing him smile and enjoy himself with his squadmates she smiled herself as she took in the scene happy that her talk with the captain had a good effect on him.

"My my, you're looking at the captain rather intently aren't you sister dearest?" Galahad interjected wryly eyes alight with mischief.

"W-what are you talking about!? I'm not staring at the captain! I'm just, I'm just making an observation on his health!" Mash protested to no avail.

"Ah quite right, that was why you were so intently at his lips is that right?" He mischievously spoke. She began to turn a rather nice shade of vermillion, he watched on as her face went through several different emotions before settling on mortification.

"I-I do-" She started.

"Don't worry sister, I'll be sure to tell the captain why you were so intently staring at his lips was because you were worried for his health," The food that Mash was eating was suddenly the most interesting in the world. Her faced flushed a pretty redd from embarrassment.

"P-please don't," She tearily looked up at him.

"Urk! I-I'm sorry Mash! Please don't cry I won't do it again I promise!" The older twin started panicking. In his head he could already see the angry Arthur and Lancelot sharpening their blades.

"P-promise?" She asked

"Yes! Of course! Just please stop crying!"

"Ok" She said quietly going back to minding over Mordred's eating. Galahad's eyes trailed towards Mordred only to see her glare cutely at him.

"I'm telling Papa you made Ms. Mash cry!" She stated hopping of Mash's lap. She started making her way to Arthur. The man in question heard the pitter patter of little footsteps and looked to his right seeing his daughter march her way to him. Galahad's face began to pale rapidly as he knew how protective of Mash Arthur was, when she arrived she held her hands in the universal sign of upsies, causing many a viewer to coo as he picked her up with a smile on his face.

"What is it Mordred?" He asked the girl. She pointed towards a now vampirically pale Galahad with a childish glare on her face.

"Papa! He made Ms. Mash cry!" Arthur's eyes narrowed in on the rapidly shaking head of Galahad.

"Thank you Mordred papa will deal with him now," He set her on Bedeviere's lap and started striding towards a Galahad that was starting to try to escape only for Kay to trip him up. Seeing that his Arthur was coming Galahad gave a resigned sigh as he began accepting the inevitable beatdown powered by an overprotective Arthur. As Arthur was nearing the now praying knight, Mash grabbed his hand and sat him down next to her.

"Captain, you can't just and beat my brother into a pulp." She admonished him. Abashed, Arthur could only give pathetic arguments to her admonishments.

"B-but, Mash. He made you cry," she turned a slight red at his remark but held strong.

"E-even so, it's mean if you just decided to beat up my brother," Arthur's shoulders slumped in slight dejection as she continued to scold him for his actions. Much to the delight of Mordred. But, Lancelot noticed this and asked her.

"Ah, lady Mordred why are you smiling?" He inquired

"Cause papa looks happy when he is with her, and I like Mash" she answered simply. Lancelot took another look at them and noticed that Arthur indeed looked happier around Mash. and the same could be said for the purple haired girl. Her eyes were alight with happiness and mischief as she scolded him playfully. He then looked at Mordred who was once again focused on demolishing the pastry that was set before her. _Smart girl, noticing her father enjoying Mash's presence and taking the steps to bring them closer. But, the conundrum is, should I allow this to happen._ He continued to be caught in his thoughts as he observed the two interacting with one another. He was drawn from his thoughts as his captain stood and gave a resigned sigh as he made his way over to Galahad helping him up. Mash stood right behind him with a small, but victorious smile on her face. Arthur helped Galahad up and looked humorously abashed as he started walking away off Mash to stand in his way with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain," He gave yet another sigh as he turned around and started walking towards Galahad once again.

"Fine, I'm sorry for trying to punt your face in Galahad," The younger male could only give a sympathetic smile towards the captain as he nodded his head and responded.

"It's fine captain, it was just all in good fun. I know you wouldn't actually hurt us" Arthur once again gave a sigh and nodded glumly looking towards Mash once again. She gave him a nod of confirmation, and a megawatt smile once again appeared on his face as he made his way back to sit next to her. Unaware to the peanut gallery discussing those actions.

"Isn't that adorable," Gawain cooed at the two. Enjoying himself greatly from the rather romantic moment the two were having. Hector nodded in agreement with his comrade's statement.

"Agreed, the two of them give off quite the romantic atmosphere when they interact with one another," Hector said. Kay was biting into the sleeve of his shirt in absolute jealousy of the duo.

"Stupid captain and his romantic ways. Doesn't he know showing this soft side of him will draw more girls to him like wolves to a dying lamb?" In response Bedivere smacked him in the back of the head and began to admonish him even further in the background pulling on his ear despite his objections. Lancelot looked over at the time and noticed that it was coming to a close for classes, so he signaled his to his captain breaking the romantic scene in front of him.

"Captain, we should hurry up and get ready for class," Looking up at the clock Arthur nodded to the rest of his squad and signaled for them to come with him to classes.

( **Evening Beacon Courtyards** ) **Arthur POV**

It had been a tiring day for Arthur, dealing with the machinations of various admirers who decided that now was a good time to woo the young captain, but thankfully his squad had been aware of the growing number of fans and rallied to protect him. It was evening now, the stars were bright in the sky twinkling softly as he took his evening stroll. He had turned away his squad's attempts of having one person following him. Arthur had nearly caved to the combined powers that were Mash and Mordred, but he held strong.

His strolls were his way of getting some alone time to himself and he wasn't about to trade it for anything in the world. His eyes were glued to the sky as he observed the various constellations that his mother had told him when he was a child. _There's Illindra and her Soldier, Hawke of the Mages, The Warden and the Bard, and-_. His thoughts were cut off as he had strolled into a place that brought back many memories. It was hidden away glade within the courtyard far from the prying eyes of other people. The glade was decorated in numerous flowers: Roses, Nightshades, Sunflowers, Calla Lillies, the list could go on. It was a strange colour combination to his eyes, but he had enjoyed the scents and atmosphere that the flowers brought to him. His eyes had trailed over to the small pond that was there the first time he stumbled across it, during his Beacon days he often spent his time simply standing in the pond simply observing the flowers and nature around him. So caught up in his memories of the place that he almost missed the angry yell of a girl. Quickly spinning around he had started making his way to where he heard the scream come from, and found himself angry.

( **Courtyard Earlier** ) **Weiss POV**

Weiss was taking one of her many walks, it was something that more often than not helped relax her. It's one of the few things that kept her sane after a whole day dealing with Ruby's enthusiasm and Yang's puns. A walk around Beacon in the evening was just what she needed until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Weiss," She froze in her steps and turned around a sneer on her face, and eyes filled with disdain for the male with blue hair.

"Vasilias, what do you want?" She hissed out. He held his hands up in surrender as he started making his way to her.

"Easy snow angel-"

"You don't get to call me that! Only one person can, and he's obviously not here," She snarled out. He froze in his steps and the easy smile that was on his face was wiped from his face, and a frown took its place. He recovered and the easy smile from earlier appeared on his face.

"You don't really mean that do you Weiss?" Her eyes narrowed as she took a step back.

"Of course I do, have you ever known me to joke?" She spat at him, taking no small amount of amusement for the smile that had disappeared from his face entirely.

"What does he have that I don't" He demanded, she simply huffed and began to list everything.

"He's kind, selfless, isn't the type to cheat, always tried to do what was right. Need I go on?" She raised an eyebrow with a condescending smirk on her face. Neptune's face began to take a shade of red that clashed horribly with his blue hair.

"Now, I expect you to go away. And leave me on my walk peacefully," With a graceful turn she began to stride away. Only for Neptune to reach out and grab her arm roughly.

"Don't walk away from me!" He howled and forcefully turned her around. Only to be slapped in his face by an a irate Weiss.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, eyes alight with tears as she glared at the boy holding his face in shock.

"This is why I should've picked Jaune! He would've never done something like this!" She hissed at the boy. Neptune's face gained a look of rage as he raised his hand to punch her. Her eyes widened in slight fear as she knew he was stronger than her.

"YOU BITCH!" Neptune roared, she got into a defensive stance despite the fact that she had no formal unarmed training. But, before he could actually hit her an armoured hand shot out and grabbed Neptune's arm. They looked to see that it was Arthur who had grabbed Neptune's arm. The part of his face that was not covered by his hood was set into a hard line as he looked over at Neptune.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not hit a woman?" He asked calmly. A shiver went down Neptune's spine as he looked into the glowing eyes of the knight captain. He then wrenched his arm out of the man's grip and glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"The name's Arthur Pendragon, I overheard the commotion and came to find out what it was. To my surprise it was a blue headed idiot about to assault a female on school grounds, and that's something I cannot allow," He stated simply. The boy in question turned an angry shade of red as he retorted.

"This doesn't concern you," He spat out, only for Arthur to scoff and cross his arms.

"I don't need a reason to interfere when I see an idiot trying hit someone," Arthur retorted.

"Now, why don't you be a good boy and go back to your dorm. Leave Ms. Schnee to go for her walk in peace," He stated simply, watching as the blue-headed boy turn an even more vivid shade of red, from embarrassment or anger he didn't know. And, to be frank, he didn't care he looked over at Weiss, and his heart clenched slightly. She had only grown more beautiful as time had passed. His eyes continued to stare at her, causing the girl to blush slightly. _His eyes_ _ **are**_ _pretty_ she thought embarrassedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Ah, yes I am fine. Watch out!" Arthur turned around and parried the fist coming towards his head. Acting on instinct, he put his boot in the stomach of the blue-haired male sending him flying back. Heaving a sigh, he started making his way to where Neptune was launched.

"Why do people always have to make things harder," He muttered to himself as he strode forward grabbing Neptune by the lapel of his jacket. Arthur glared balefully at the recovering hunter in training.

"Now, are you going to go away politely or am I going to have to make you go, via my boot in your gut?" He stated towards the now recovered Neptune. A shiver went down Neptune's spine as he stared at the glowing blue orbs. He decided against his better judgement and went for a swing at Arthur, only for him to shove a fist in Neptune's gut.

"Bad idea for someone to attack, especially when his opponent has the better position," The hooded male stated. He tightened his grip on the disoriented boy eyes glowing harshly in the darkness. Neptune would've sworn that his eyes became reptillian slits in that moment.

"You are going to leave her alone from now on do you understand me? If I ever catch you near her again, so help me I will put you into the med bay as a corpse," The now terrified boy could only nod his head rapidly. Absolutely horrified at the sleeping dragon he awoke.

"Good," Throwing him to the side, he started making his way to Weiss.

"Ms. Schnee I apologize for interfering in what appeared to be personal matters," He told her, to his surprise she shook her head.

"No, I should be thanking you instead. I have little to no skill with hand to hand combat," She assured the young captain with a polite smile. He shook his head and gave a warm smile back causing her to light up.

"Nevertheless, I apologize for situation nonetheless," Arthur gave her a bow, before turning around and gesturing for her to follow him.

"Come one I'll walk you back to your dorms," she had a small smile on her face at Arthur's chivalrous nature.

"Why thank you," She stated making her way to his side. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way back to the dorms. When they arrived at what was Weiss' team dorm he gave her a winning smile.

"Well Ms. Schnee this is our stop," He stated simply. She gave a soft nod and curtsy in thanks for his company.

"Thank you again for walking me back Mr. Pendragon," He gave a soft chuckle, nodded, and started walking away.

"Please, call me Arthur," He stated just as he turned a corner. _What an interesting person._ She mused to herself, she then realized that she hadn't asked him any questions. _AHHHH! I forgot to ask him questions! I can't believe this!_ The poor girl was so absorbed in the atmosphere that they had that she had totally forgot about talking and questioning him. Giving a sigh she walked in, only to be greeted by Yang's smug smile.

"Hey there _Ice Princess_ , enjoy yourself with Mr. Knight there?" She turned a vibrant red yet again. The other two of the team were listening intently as she sputtered denials, small smirks were on their faces as she did so.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," She answered primly.

"Oh? Are you sure? I swear I heard you thanking a Mr. Pendragon for walking you back," Weiss' already cherry face turned scarlet.

"Quiet you! I was just thanking him for. . ." She trailed off, her mood took a nosedive. Noticing that Yang's smile faded as concern became the defining feature on her face.

"For what Weiss?" She asked.

"For dealing with Neptune," She stated and began to recount how Arthur dealt with the blue headed male. As she continued on Yang's eyes began to turn a shade of red, Blake's amber eyes flashed dangerously, and Ruby's body tensed dangerously.

"He did WHAT!?" Yang roared, furious that the blue haired bastard could do something like that. She stood up ready to go hunt him down hair flaming and eyes crimson. Only for Weiss to stop her in her tracks.

"STOP! I told you! Arthur already dealt with him," She protested. Finally Yang relented and sat down on her bed with a huff.

"Fine," Her face gained a mischievous smile as she realised what Weiss said.

" _Arthur_ huh? When did you start calling him by his first name huh?" Realizing her mistake Weiss quickly tried to back track.

"N-no I-I mean-" Taking mercy on her partner's plight Ruby intervened.

"Alright, It's getting late everyone headmaster Ozpin said that there was a mission for us tomorrow let's get some rest in," Yang gave a pout at her younger sister's interference and huffed.

"Fine, g'night girls,"

"Good night,"

"Good night sis,"

"Hmph good night," The lights then turned off and all was quiet.

( **Next Morning Headmaster's Office** )

The four girls had woken early and grabbed something to eat before making their way to the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster Ozpin, we were told you had a mission for us?" Ruby inquired the elder man.

"Ah, Ms. Rose. You will be doing a protection and extermination mission. I will explain further when the other teams arrive," Right when he finished there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," The door opened as they found team CHAL and CALL stepping in awaiting further orders.

"I apologize, headmaster, Mordred was being a little finicky today," Arthur said with a small, but embarrassed smile on his face.

"It's nothing to worry about Mr. Pendragon," The man assured him.

"I take it she took exception to being left behind at Beacon,"

"Ah, yes. But, Professor Goodwitch was kind enough to take care of her while we are on our mission,"

"Good, now we've received a distress call from the village of Sienne. You are to mobilize and defend the town and exterminate the Grimm. Should it be too much you will also assist in evacuating the town" Getting nods and sounds of confirmation from the group of twelve he continued on.

"Mr. Pendragon will be the leader for this mission. I trust there will be no problems yes?" getting nods of confirmation he finished off.

"All of you are dismissed, you will pack for a two-week mission"

"Yes, Sir!"

 **AN:Well, this was a really big chapter. I'm sorry yet again for the long wait, it's really hard when I try to characterize the members of RWBY after a huge timeskip. Did you guys enjoy my characterizations of the characters other than the knights? Tell me how you felt about this! I live for your reviews!**


End file.
